A Lenda dos Shinobi: Hogwarts
by Toko Ferrera
Summary: Uma nova ameaça assombra Hogwarts durante o torneiro dos Três Feiticeiros. Para garantir a segurança da escola, Dumbledore contrata ninjas de Konoha.
1. Prológo

Harry Potter e Naruto não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores.

Uma fanfic misturando os mundos de Naruto e Harry Potter

* * *

Prologo

Dumbledore suspirou escondendo a cara entre as suas mãos envelhecidas, a noticia que o Auror dera foi desconcertante. Um velho comunicara ao Departamento dos Aurores que ouviu uma conversa entre dois indivíduos que planeavam algo para o Torneiro dos Três Feiticeiros e durante esta tentativa, Harry Potter estaria como alvo. A mensagem era verdadeira e agora todos os professores estavam em alvoroço, a discutir o que deviam fazer em relação á segurança de Harry e os escolhidos para o torneiro, já que eles também estavam marcados como alvos. Metade dos professores queriam adiar o torneiro até descobrir quem era o responsável pelos planos. Dumbledore estava mais virado para a opção que o Professor Snape apresentara: contratar Aurores para proteger a escola e ao mesmo tempo fazer que Harry e os Campeões fossem o isco:

--- Meus caros professores.

Todos se calaram:

--- Infelizmente, tenho de concordar com o Professor Snape, para garantir a segurança da escola, temos de capturar estes feiticeiros que planearam estes planos assim para não atacarem de novo. Mas há uma enorme falha no plano. É que tínhamos de ter Aurores por perto. As outras escolas viriam isto como um insulto, uma prova que não confiamos neles. Temos de criar relações cordiais com as outras escolas, para que no futuro, isto possa beneficiar a nossa escola e o mundo mágico inglês. Mas há uma solução e com esta solução teremos muitas vantagens. Se não podemos contratar Aurores, vamos contratar Ninjas.

Um silêncio passou pela a sala:

--- Ninjas?

--- Sim, Ninjas, Professor. Homens e Mulheres que nasceram Muggles, mas que conseguiram triunfar sobre os Feiticeiros ao descobrir um poder dentro do corpo humano. Um poder que eles tratam por chakra. Ao manipularem esta energia, eles conseguem fazer grandes feitos sem magia, nem varinhas. Eles vivem em vilas ocultas que nem o poder mágico consegue encontrar. Há uma vila com quem mantive relações cordiais: a vila oculta da Folha ou a vila de Konoha como diz em japonês. Eles vivem no Japão, que está organizado em vários países. Esta vila está localizada nas florestas do País do Fogo. Se os contratamos, vamos conseguir uma aliança muito poderosa, até mesmo mais do que as escolas. Além disso, os alunos beneficiarão muito com o choque das duas culturas. Vou mandar uma mensagem á Hokage (é o líder dos ninjas de Konoha) a pedir os seus melhores ninjas, não só para protegerem os alunos, mas também descobrir quem por detrás disso, dizem que eles são os melhores investigadores do mundo, ultrapassando os Aurores Ingleses.

Os professores não pareciam muito convencidos, a descrição dos ninjas parecia com muito com lendas Muggles. Mas confiavam no Professor Dumbledore e sabiam que ele era sábio e não tomaria decisões tolas. Saíram todos, deixando Dumbledore sozinho. O Director pegou na pena e num pergaminho e escreveu uma carta rápida e entregou a uma coruja, Depois ficou a ver a coruja a distanciar cada vez mais.


	2. Os melhores ninjas de Konoha

Oi!!!!!!!!!!

Aqui apresento o primeiro capitulo, vou actualizar todos os fins de semana, assim terei uma semana inteira para escrever a história. Quanto aos shippers, estou...sem ideias, já decidi por: Hinata x Naruto, Shikamaru x Temari com leve toque de Shikamaru x Fleur, mas os outros, nicles, por isso, decidi fazer uma votação. Aos fins de semana quando actualizarei, vou por uma nova votação. A votação de hoje será:

Sakura x Sasuke

Sakura x Lee

Outro

Se tiverem outras ideias aos quanto ao pairings, podem dizer, aceito até yaoi.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Os melhores Ninjas de Konoha

Tsunade gritou de frustração ao ver a pilha de pergaminhos e livros armazenados na sua secretária. Shizune apenas ficou pregada á parede, com esperanças que ela não fosse a próxima vítima de Tsunade. A Hokage apenas levantou e suspirou, o cansaço pesava no corpo. Mas aguentou e sentou com toda a sua dignidade. Ia começar a ler uma carta mandada por Gaara, quando algo chocou contra a janela. Shizune correu até a janela, abrindo-a e agarrando uma…coruja.

Tsunade franziu a sobrancelha, se bem ela lembrava, não era comum ver corujas na região de Konoha. Shizune pousou a coruja e tirou a carta amarrada na pata da coruja. Leu com atenção a carta:

--- Então? – Perguntou Tsunade.

--- Está em inglês e é um pedido de contratação urgente da Escola de Magia de Hogwarts do director Albus Dumbledore e diz assim: Cara Hokage-Sama Tsunade. Vem por este meio pedir ajuda com urgência. Antes de tudo, quero mandar as minhas mais sinceras condolências pela a morte do Terceiro Hokage, éramos grandes amigos e ele espantou-me com a sua sabedoria digna de um grande shinobi, que ele seja lembrado com carinho. Em Hogwarts, está por acontecer um grande perigo e acontecimentos que poderão prejudicar os meus alunos, professores e todos os que trabalham lá. Ouvi falar dos grandes feitos dos shinobi e quero formar alianças fortes. Penso que estadia dos seus ninjas poderão beneficiar para o crescimento da força de Konoha. Explicarei os detalhes quando chegar. Os meus mais sinceros cumprimentos.

Shizune olhou para Tsunade que tinha uma expressão pensativa. Tsunade sabia quem o homem que mandara a carta. O Terceiro Hokage falara muito nele e garantira que Dumbledore era um homem de confiança. Além disso, o conselho andara há muito tempo a pensar em relações internacionais. Enviar ninjas também podia ser uma missão de reconhecimento, ver o terreno e garantir que era seguro. Depois de alguns minutos, Tsunade deu a sua resposta:

--- Shizune, classifica a missão como Rank S e quero que chames os seguintes ninjas: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. Dá-me os ficheiros.

Shikamaru era o líder de um esquadrão de Jounins, uns dos mais inteligentes e lógicos ninjas de Konoha. Ino fazia parte da ANBU trabalhando nos Interrogatórios e Tortura. Não ia mandar o seu grupo para uma missão tão importante sem ter uma ninja médica e ia mandar a melhor dos melhores. Sasuke era capitão de um esquadrão ANBU e Naruto já tinha trabalhado com equipas de Gennin e era instrutor na Academia, o quer dizer que tinha jeito e experiência com jovens, já que a missão era numa escola. Além disso, Naruto e Sasuke eram os melhores no terreno e no campo. Eram poderosos ninjas conhecidos pelas as suas habilidades. Tsunade sabia que o grupo era pequeno, tinha de mandar mais. Chouji e Shino não podiam ir, porque estavam numa missão de Rank S no País da Água. Mas TenTen, Lee e Kiba estavam disponíveis, podiam servir como ajudantes de campo de Sasuke e Naruto. Pensou em Asuma, Kurenai e Kakashi. Mas infelizmente, os três estavam ocupados. Kakashi tinha ido acompanhar o esquadrão de Shino ao País da Água. Asuma e Kurenai tinham novas equipas e não ia mandar equipas de gennins. Neji e Hinata Hyuuga iam ser os representantes de Konoha e do clã Hyuuga. Gai, este de certeza não ia mandar:

--- Shizune, chama também Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, TenTen, Hyuuga Hinata.

--- Sim.

* * *

--- O QUE? REPETE O QUE DISSESTE.

--- Ino, acalma-se…

Como sempre, Ino e Naruto estavam a ter umas das suas lendárias "conversas", Shikamaru apenas suspirou e sentou. Sakura apoiava Naruto contra Ino. Neji e TenTen conversavam ao lado da secretaria da Hokage. Lee e Kiba estavam a assinar uns papéis indicados por Shizune. Tsunade entrou e notou a discussão de Naruto e Ino e numa voz potente gritou:

--- O QUE JULGAM QUE ESTÃOA FAZER? ESTÃO NO ESCRITORIO DA HOKAGE. MOSTREM RESPEITO. VOCES SÃO ANBU, ENTÃO COMPORTEM COMO TAL PERANTE MIM.

Naruto e Ino calaram-se, assim como todos que estavam no escritório. Sasuke apareceu numa névoa e juntou a Sakura e Naruto. Tsunade sentou na cadeira e olhou para todos, não acreditou que aqueles pequenos ninjas que conhecera, agora eram Jounins, shinobi e Kunoichi que viviam pela a sua missão. Respirou fundo e com autoridade anunciou a missão:

--- A vossa missão será de Rank S e no estrangeiro, por isso, vou perguntar quantos de vocês sabem falar inglês.

--- Eu e a Hinata sabemos. – Disse Neji.

Hinata assentiu e respondeu:

--- Sim, como eu e o Neji somos os herdeiros do clã Hyuuga, temos de aprender a falar várias línguas para o caso de haver relações internacionais.

--- Muito bem, vão precisar disso, já que o vosso clã vai nos representar em Hogwarts. E os outros?

--- Eu sei. – Disse Naruto.

Todos olharam para Naruto como ele tivesse tivesse duas cabeças e uma delas dançasse tango:

--- Não olhem assim para mim, o Ero-Sennin obrigou-me a aprender mais de duas línguas quando treinava com ele.

Sakura e Shikamaru sabiam, porque tinham tido aulas de verão de inglês:

--- Eu não sei muito. – Respondeu Ino.

--- Eu sei um pouco, mas nos verbos sou um desastre. – Disse TenTen.

--- Também eu. – Repetiu Lee.

Kiba disse a mesma coisa que Lee e TenTen disseram:

--- Muito bem, a vossa missão será em Inglaterra, numa escola de Magia, a famosa Hogwarts. Serão duas funções: representar a nossa vila aos olhos do Ministério da Magia e proteger os estudantes, professores e trabalhadores da escola. Hyuuga Neji e Hinata vão tratar dos assuntos de diplomacia, enquanto Shikamaru, Sasuke e Naruto lideram o terreno, portanto Sakura, Kiba, Lee e TenTen vão ser ajudante-de-campo. Não sei muitos pormenores da missão, mas o director da escola vai aparecer e explicar tu…

Antes que Tsunade pudesse concluir a frase, um homem vestido em roupas extravagantes apareceu do nada. Todos os ninjas, incluindo Shizune, puseram em posição de defesa. O homem velho levantou a mão, como tivesse a pedir paz:

--- Sou Albus Dumbledore, Director da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts.

Tsunade levantou:

--- Sou a Gondaime Hokage da Vila de Konoha. Bem-vindo, Dumbledore-san

--- Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade apontou uma cadeira onde Dumbledore sentou, assim como Tsunade. Dumbledore agitou a varinha, mais uma vez, os ninjas puseram em posição de defesa. Um tabuleiro apareceu cheio de chá e aperitivos. Ao contrário dos ninjas presentes na sala, Tsunade não se mostrou surpreendida:

--- Aquele homem…

--- Eu sei, Naruto. Também não acredito no que vejo com os meus próprios olhos. – Disse Sakura.

--- Dumbledore-san, estou surpreendida, conhece bem as tradições japonesas. Agora os meus ninjas vão-se apresentar.

--- Haruno Sakura.

--- Uzumaki Naruto.

--- Uchiha Sasuke.

--- Hyuuga Hinata.

--- TenTen.

--- Inuzuka Kiba.

--- Hyuuga Neji.

--- Rock Lee.

--- Nara Shikamaru.

--- Yamanaka Ino.

--- Muito prazer. Tsunade-sama, a situação no mundo mágico é esta: este ano, Hogwarts foi escolhida para ser palco de um famoso torneiro, o torneiro dos Três Feiticeiros. Isto tem como objectivo unir três das mais poderosas escolas do mundo mágico: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Este torneiro é feito de 5 em 5 anos e neste torneiro são escolhidos três campeões, representando as três escolas, em três provas. Mas foi descoberto que alguns feiticeiros planeiam algo, não sabemos o que é e descobrimos que os alvos são os três campeões e um aluno.

Tsunade ouviu tudo com atenção:

--- Estou a perceber, mas a nossa vila também vai estabelecer relações com o ministério.

--- Por isso mesmo, vi uma oportunidade única e preciosa para que os alunos possam aprender. Além disso, esta missão é muito delicada. Estamos a falar da união de poderosas escolas, por favor e além disso estamos a falar de quatro jovens alunos inocentes, estes jovens são a prioridade mais importante.

--- Não preocupe, Dumbledore-san. Escolhi o clã Hyuuga como representante e uns dos melhores ninjas da vila, ambos para protegerem estes jovens.

--- Óptimo, fico muito feliz por isso, estou ansioso para ver estes ninjas em acção. Antes de partir, quero dar isto.

Dumbledore convocou uma…….bota velha. Ino franziu o nariz e Sakura e Naruto lançaram olhares. Shikamaru já tinha há muito uma opinião sobre o homem velho:

--- É velho louco.

Kiba assentiu, concordando com Shikamaru:

--- Ás oito horas em ponto, têm de segurar esta bota ao mesmo tempo, ás oito horas em ponto, perceberam?

--- Espere, quanto vai durar a missão? – Perguntou Sakura.

--- Todo o ano lectivo e uma parte do Verão.

--- O ANO TODO? – Surpreenderam todos.

Tsunade lançou um olhar gélido e todos sorriram um grande sorriso falso:

--- Está óptimo. – Disse Naruto, sendo seguido por Kiba que assentiu.

--- Muito bom, serão recebidos amanhã pelo o guarda chaves de Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid. Até amanhã e gostei muito de vos conhecer.

Dumbledore desapareceu, Tsunade assentiu e depois olhou para os jovens Jounins:

--- Shikamaru, Sasuke, quero que arranjem roupas e equipamento para os outros. Estou a falar do equipamento básico de um ANBU, mascaras e protecção. Perceberam? Ino, vai á livraria e compra um livro de inglês e Shizune vai dar um pergaminho para aprenderes inglês? Podem sair. 8 Horas em ponto.

Todos desapareceram.

* * *

Notas:

Estou espantada como a minha fanfic ficou tão popular em pouco tempo, muito obrigada pelas as reviews, motivaram muito.

Os primeiros capitulos serão um pouco chatos, porque é a apresentação e a introdução ao mundo de Harry Potter, mas prometo que depois de alguns capitulos, haverá mais interacção entre as personagens e mais acção. Sim, já decidi que a Akatsuki entra no plano.

Obrigada de novo.


	3. Adeus a Casa

Aqui estou! Com mais um capitulo. Estava á espera para o fim de semana, mas apeteceu-me agora. É um capitulo curto.

Quanto aos casais. O vencedor foi: Sasuke/Sakura (eu pessoalmente estou mortinha para escrever sobre eles) e Ino/Sirius (ideia maluca a minha)

Outra votação:

TenTen/ Neji

TenTen/ Lupin

* * *

Capituo 2: Adeus a Casa

Naruto sentou no banco, o homem pôs ramen no balcão, Naruto pegou nos pauzinhos e começou a comer:

--- Não acredito que vou ficar sem comer ramen durante um ano e o problema é que Tsunade proibiu-me de levar, a não ser as pílulas, mas prefiro o verdadeiro ramen.

--- Não acredito, Naruto, um ano? É uma missão? – Perguntou o dono.

--- Sim, uma missão de Rank S no estrangeiro.

--- Então, isto é por conta da casa.

--- A sério? Arigato.

Hinata andou até á varanda, precisava de estar sozinha e de respirar. As palavras de Hiashi ecoavam na sua cabeça, eram palavras como honrar o clã, a vila, blá, blá, blá. Hinata riu baixinho, se o seu pai ouvisse isto, pensaria que Naruto estava a contagiá-la. Hinata corou ao lembrar do loiro, fazia duas semanas que saíam os dois juntos, em encontros românticos, Naruto convidara hoje, mas o seu pai esperava-a. Por uns instantes lamentou a missão.

Sentiu a presença de Hanabi e olhou para a esquerda encontrando com Hanabi:

--- É verdade? A missão? Vais ficar um ano no estrangeiro?

Hinata assentiu e sorriu um sorriso de conforto, levantou a mão e tirou uma madeixa da cara de Hanabi:

--- Cuida-te, se o raposinha não tomar conta de ti, eu encarrego da saúde dele. – Avisou Hanabi.

Depois saiu em silêncio, Hinata voltou a olhar para a rua, talvez a missão não fosse assim tão má.

Tsunade olhou para os ninjas que tinham chegado, faltava Naruto, Kiba e o seu cão Akamaru e Lee, suspirou resignada. Mas finalmente, os dois chegaram antes das oito. Tsunade aproveitou para rever o plano e para perguntar sobre o armamento:

--- TenTen, foste a encarregada das armas, tens tudo?

--- Sim, Hokage-Sama, verifiquei tudo hoje antes de partir.

--- Ino, estuda bem o livro de inglês que eu dei. Aprende, pelo menos, a falar o básico. Hinata e Sakura vão-te ajudar.

Todos estavam vestidos com os trajes da ANBU, a armadura branca, as roupas cinzentas e tinham posto as máscaras. Ino, por pertencer ao departamento ANBU de interrogatórios, vestia um casaco castanho:

--- Tsunade-sama, está quase na hora.

Apesar das reclamações de Ino, pegaram na bota ao mesmo tempo:

--- Bem, Obaa-san, vai livrar de mim.

--- Espero que comportes bem, senão vais voltar dentro de uma garrafa e pára de me tratar assim, pirralho. Mas se precisares de alguma coisa, manda uma mensagem.

Naruto apenas sorriu e piscou o olho, com Sakura a murmurar "és demais":

--- Preparem-se.

A voz de Shizune desapareceu, o grupo foi arrastado num turbilhão e começaram a rodar. De repente, todos soltaram a bota e começaram a cair a rodar num frenesim. O chão não foi um consolo, já que aterraram com bastante força e ainda por cima de uns dos outros. Ficaram alguns segundos a recompor, só depois de alguns minutos, começaram a despertar para realidade com muita dificuldade, já só conseguiam ver tudo á roda. Akamaru ganiu, conseguindo acordar todos. O primeiro a falar foi Shikamaru:

--- Vou vomitar.

--- Eu também, não devia ter comido ramen. – Disse Naruto.

--- Sasuke, isto é tua bota?

--- Não sei, Lee.

--- Sasuke-kun, isto é minha mochila.

--- Desculpa, Sakura.

--- Neji. Estás a asfixiar-me.

--- Desculpa, Hinata. Kiba, diz ao seu cachorro para sair de cima de mim, estou a esmagar.

--- Se Sakura sair de cima dele, ele sai.

--- Sakura-chan.

--- Desculpa, Naruto, não sabia se o seu braço…

--- CALEM e levantem. – Ordenhou Ino.

Com muita dificuldade, conseguiram levantar e recompor. Sakura, com as suas habilidades médicas, aliviou o enjoo de Hinata, Naruto e Shikamaru. Sasuke olhou em volta, estavam num campo verde com um floresta atrás a servir de fronteira, uma casa de pedra estava entre a floresta e os campos. Um grandioso castelo erguia numa montanha. A vista do castelo era muito bonita e por instantes, todos ficaram hipnotizados. Um homem surgiu por detrás da casa. Os ninjas não surpreenderam com a altura do homem, porque para eles, Hagrid era minúsculo comparado com os ninjas que já tinham confrontado. Hagrid, por sua vez, ficou espantado com os ninjas que tinham posturas sérias e mascaras de animais. Sasuke aproximou do homem e perguntou num inglês perfeito:

--- És Rubeus Hagrid, guarda chaves de Hogwarts?

Hagrid assentiu, um pouco desconfiado:

--- Somos os shinobi de Konoha, enviados pela a Gondaime Hokage. O Director Dumbledore pediu os nossos serviços.

--- Claro.

Hagrid fez um gesto para os ninjas acompanharem-no. Atravessaram os campos e entraram no castelo. Uma mulher estava no topo das escadas, tinha roupas tão extravagantes como as de Dumbledore e um rosto rígido e severo:

--- Ela faz lembrar Chiyo-baasama. - Disse Naruto, lembrando com carinho a mulher que tinha morrido para salvar Gaara.

Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito, mas assentiu:

--- Pois faz. – Sussurrou. – Uma memorável mulher.

--- A mim, faz lembrar a minha avó. Que problemático.

--- Pelo menos, Shikamaru, finge que as coisas são simples. – Rebentou Kiba.

--- Pessoal, prestem atenção! Aqui apresentam de uma forma diferente, por isso, quando apresentarem primeiro dizem o nome e depois o apelido. - Avisou Sakura.

--- Sou a Professora McGonagall. Bem-vindos a Hogwarts, vou levar-vos até ao gabinete do Director.

Seguiram todos a Professora por entre os corredores. Hinata e Neji tinham activado o Byakugan e vigiavam os cantos do castelo. Mas depois desistiram com o pretexto que era demasiado grande. Depois de uma engraçada sessão com os fantasmas, pois não estavam habituados a ver fantasmas, entraram no gabinete do director Dumbledore que os recebeu com braços abertos:

--- Meus caros jovens, bem-vindos á escola de Hogwarts. Gostaram da viagem?

--- Na próxima vez, preferimos uma mais confortável. – Comentou Naruto.

Dumbledore riu e sentou na cadeira e indicou cadeiras vazias para os ninjas sentarem:

--- Que acham de Hogwarts?

--- Sente muita energia espiritual aqui. – Disse Sakura. - Muito antiga e poderosa.

--- É praticamente um labirinto. – Disse Hinata. – Nem o Byakugan acompanha o pulsar da vida que existe aqui. É fascinante. Um local de lendas e lar de grandes feiticeiros.

--- Compreendo como sente, Hinata-san. – Disse Dumbledore. – Estudei aqui durante sete anos, fui professor durante 20 anos e até agora sou director. Podem imaginar o quanto velho sou. Mesmo com estes anos a habitar em Hogwarts, ainda não conheço todos os cantos, portas, salas e corredores. Esta escola foi fundada há mil anos e todos os dias um professor e um aluno descobrem um sala, uma porta, etc. Sempre algo novo.

--- Impressionante. – Murmurou Neji.

--- Bem, vou explicar as regras de Hogwarts e como funcionam as coisas.

Os ninjas de Konoha escutaram com atenção o discurso do Director que explicou as equipas, as aulas, os sítios proibidos como a Floreste Proibido e o Salgueiro Zurzidor e os dormitórios e os sítios de trabalho dos alunos e professores:

--- Ás cinco, vamos receber os nossos alunos e os das outras escolas. A selecção dos campeões ainda não foi feita, portanto, ainda não sabemos quem serão os escolhidos. Até agora, gostaria que protegessem um jovem aluno de nome Harry Potter. Ele é muito especial e há muitas pessoas que adorariam por as mãos nele.

--- Também vamos vigiar o castelo para futuras ameaças. Foi uma ordem da Hokage-Sama. – Disse TenTen.

--- Os professores vão-vos ajudar, pois eles têm o dever de proteger os alunos. Ás quatro, vou receber o Ministro da Magia e outras personalidades importantes. Queria saber se o clã Hyuuga vai participar.

--- Claro, foi por que viemos, para estabelecer uma relação entre Konoha e o ministério. – Respondeu Neji.

--- Muito bem, a Professora McGonagall vai mostrar os vossos dormitórios e mostrar os locais mais frequentados pelos os alunos e salas proibidas aos alunos.

--- Desculpe, depois podia indicar quando chega Harry Potter, para enviamos um de nós.

--- Claro, mas ainda são só dez horas, dá tempo. Descansem, conheçam o castelo e jantem.

Os ninjas levantaram e fizeram uma vénia e depois saíram.

Próximo capitulo: Os Convidados de Hogwarts, Harry e o seu grupo encontram os shinobis

* * *

Outra vez mt obrigada pelos reviews e pelas ideias, algumas ideias vão realizar e outras não, mas não posso dizer quais são, senão estragava a surpresa.

O próximo capitulo será um pouco curto, mas o quarto será um bocado grande. Até á próxima.


	4. Os Convidados de Hogwarts

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Peço imensa desculpa pela demora, por isso, vou postar dois capitulos em vez de um, considerem um bónus e um obrigado pelas reviews.

Casal que ganhou na votação: TenTen/Lupin

* * *

Capitulo 3: Os Convidados de Hogwarts

Hinata dobrou as roupas e arrumou no armário de carvalho. Os dormitórios dos ninjas eram confortáveis e espaçosos. Era uma sala circular com camas escondidas por cortinas com as cores de Hogwarts: vermelho, azul, verde e amarelo. Os dormitórios dos rapazes também eram a mesma coisa. TenTen já tinham acabado de arrumar as suas coisas e estava na sala de estar á espera que os outros acabassem. Ino e Sakura ainda estavam a arrumar. Hinata olhou para o espelho, estava vestida com as roupas tradicionais dos Hyuuga, brancas e cinzentas. Saiu do dormitório e juntou aos outros que estavam á sua espera.

A Professora McGonagall mirou com atenção as máscaras estranhas, pela a maneira como o Professor tinha falado deles, deviam ser bastante poderosos, mas também perigosos. Dois dos ninjas que juntaram ao grupo de visita estavam sem máscara e vestiam roupas elegantes e formais. Minerva lembrou que o Professor Dumbledore mencionou que um poderoso clã ninja ia representar os ninjas perante o Ministério da Magia. Olhou com atenção para os dois Hyuuga e reparou numa pormenor que a assustou. Ambos os ninjas não tinham pupilas, os olhos eram de um branco púrpura leitoso puro:

--- Pessoal. – Disse um ninja com uma máscara de raposa. – O Shikamaru não vem, porque ele…sesta.

McGonagall não percebeu, porque falavam em japonês, viu como a jovem loira de sobretudo castanho dizia numa voz furiosa:

--- Não acredito! É sempre a mesma coisa.

--- Ele diz que tem muito tempo para decorar os corredores e que fazer uma sesta vai refrescar a memória.

Sakura foi a última a juntar ao grupo e finalmente fizeram a visita.

O grupo sentou á volta de uma mesa, Sasuke foi o único que permaneceu de pé:

--- Muito bem, já conhecemos o mapa de Hogwarts e agora vamos á distribuição de tarefas. Vamos alternar de vez enquanto: Kiba, como tens Akamaru como parceiro, vais vigiar os campos de Hogwarts e percorrer os corredores. Um de nós vai contigo, mas hoje tens de patrulhar sozinho. Vê-se se farejas os alunos, habitua-se ao cheiro deles e faz que Akamaru habitue aos lugares de Hogwarts. Decora os vestuários dos alunos e dos professores. TenTen, vais á estação do comboio, vigia o Harry Potter e acompanha-o até ao jantar. Eu e os outros vamos instalar no grande salão e preparar para a chegada dos alunos. Prestem atenção, segundo McGonagall-sensei, todos os alunos, professores e convidados vão reunir no salão, por isso, sejam discretos.

--- É assim, um de nós vai dedicar o seu tempo a vigiar Harry Potter, vamos alternar. Um vigia a manhã toda, á tarde troca-se de lugar e depois um fica a noite a dormir nos dormitórios dos Gryffindor. Hoje vai ser a TenTen, amanhã ela fica de retirada a descansar. Eu e Sasuke já planeamos o horário e para onde vamos vigiar. – Disse Shikamaru, entregando vários pergaminhos.

Todos pegaram e leram com atenção, depois levantaram e puseram as máscaras, excepto Neji e Hinata:

--- Só mais uma coisa: Harry Potter é um rapaz alto e franzino, tem olhos verdes e cabelos negro, usa óculos e o que mais distingue neste rapaz é uma cicatriz em forma de relâmpago na testa.

Todos assentiram e desapareceram.

TenTen subiu com destreza para cima do comboio, andou observando os alunos que saíam. Ouviu gritos e os seus sentidos entraram em alerta. Começou a correr e o barulho das suas botas despertou a atenção dos alunos. Uma menina gritou e apontou para TenTen que corria veloz que os alunos quase não a viam. TenTen ignorou o escândalo dos alunos e chegou ao local onde ouviu os gritos. Eram dois grupos e tinham as varinhas apontadas uns aos outros. TenTen ajoelhou e olhou com atenção para os símbolos que indicavam as casas que pertenciam. Três eram dos Slytherin e cinco pertenciam aos Gryffindor. Mas um certo Gryffindor captou a atenção de TenTen:

--- Retira o que disseste do meu pai, Potter! – Gritou um rapaz louro dos Slytherin.

--- O seu pai é um louro oxigenado que só sabe fugir e esconder como um cobarde e tu és só patético. – Disse um rapaz ruivo alto.

--- Yeah, e a sua mãe parece ter problemas no nariz.

--- Porque ela cheirou o cheiro miserável dos Weasley.

--- Pelo menos eles cheiram a honestidade e vocês a cobardia como os cobardes puro-sangue cheiram. – Disse um rapaz gordo.

--- Cala-se, ATOAR…

--- ALTO!

Todos levantaram o olhar para cima e admiraram a visão da guerreira mascarada, com raios de sol a tentar a atravessar o seu corpo:

--- Se fosse a vocês, dispensava estas lutas. – Disse TenTen em tom autoritário.

TenTen saltou do comboio apesar dos olhares horrorizados da rapariga ruiva e da outra de cabelos despenteados. Aterrou com elegância e juntou aos Gryffindor:

--- Ordens para acompanhar Harry-kun.

Harry pareceu confuso sobre a explicação de TenTen, olhou para os seus amigos e depois para TenTen:

--- Desculpe, não percebi. SE ainda não percebeu, eu não preciso de protecção.

TenTen teve vontade de rir com a confusão do jovem:

--- Não preocupes, eu não fazer barulho. Ordens de Dumbledore-sama. Proteger os Campeões.

--- Os Campeões? O que são os Campeões?

"Rapaz curioso" Pensou TenTen:

--- Harry, acho que o Professor Dumbledore não contrataria ninjas para proteger sem nenhuma razão aparente.

--- Ninjas? Eles existem?

--- Ni…o quê? – Perguntou o rapaz ruivo – Isto parece ser um doce de manteiga, Hermione.

--- Francamente, Ron. Até eu e o Neville sabemos.

--- Obrigada, Ginny, por mostrares o quanto idiota pode ser o Ron.

--- Quando quiseres, Hermione. Onde meteu o fuinha loiro do Malfoy?

--- Fugiu. – Disse Neville.

--- Os ninjas são… - Disse Hermione, sendo interrompida por TenTen.

--- Desculpe, Hermione-san. Por favor, explicar mais tarde. Agora, para o salão.

"Odeio o meu inglês" pensou TenTen, enquanto andava sendo seguida pelos os cinco Gryffindor que ouviam a explicação de Hermione sobre os ninjas. "Esta rapariga faz-me lembrar a Sakura quando era mais nova" pensou, sorrindo ao imaginar Sakura e Hermione juntas.

Continua…

* * *

Muito obrigado pelas reviews.

Em resposta a um dos reviews, na secção em ingles do fanfiction de naruto está cheia de fics que misturam Harry Potter, nunca li nenhuma até ao fim, eram um pouco complicadas e chatas e outras muuuuuuuuuiiiiiitooooo longas e não sou boa a ler ingles, só um pouco. Não sabia que havia destas em português, gostava de saber o site.

De novo, desculpa pelo atraso, sabem como dura é a vida de estudante TT e ainda por cima estou na época dos exames.


	5. A Festa

Aqui está o bónus. **Um pequeno aviso**, adoro o livro, mas daria imenso trabalho, por isso, vou basear no filme, é mais fácil. E alguns dos nomes das personagens vão estar na sua forma original (inglesa)

Gina Weasley- Ginny

Os gémeos Weasley- Fred e George

Mione- Hermione

Em Portugal, os nomes das persongens estão na forma inglesa, portanto estou habituada com a forma inglesa.

* * *

Capitulo 4: A Festa

No Salão Principal: 

Os alunos estavam tão excitados com os estranhos visitantes que nem quer ouviram a canção do chapéu seleccionador, nem prestaram atenção aos alunos seleccionados. Todos falavam sobre os ninjas que estavam á volta do salão, silenciosos pregados ás paredes. Naruto e Lee estavam lado a lado da porta, Shikamaru estava perto da mesa dos Hufflepuff, Sasuke perto da mesa dos Slytherin, Ino estava perto da mesa dos Professores e vigiava o Salão, TenTen e Kiba estavam a patrulhar os corredores fora do Salão Principal, Sakura, Hinata e Neji estavam sentados na mesa dos Professores. Os Hyuuga estavam sentados ao lado do Ministro da Magia e da sua sub-secretária, Dolores Umbridge.

Dumbledore levantou e os alunos desviaram o olhar para ele com esperança que Dumbledore falasse dos ninjas:

--- Bem-vindos a um novo lectivo em Hogwarts. Tenho muitas coisas para vos contar.

Dumbledore iniciou um discurso em que explicou o que consistia o torneiro dos Três Feiticeiros. Os alunos lançaram olhares espantados e excitados com o anúncio, mas depois desiludiram quando souberam a idade que era preciso para participar no torneiro. Dumbledore anunciou a chegada dos alunos de Durmstrang.

Os alunos de Durmstrang entraram com actos de magia e danças de fogo o que impressionou Sasuke. Naruto e Lee acharam-nos exibicionistas, ao contrário de Sakura e Kiba que gostaram do espectáculo. Depois as alunas de Beauxbatons chegaram, bonitas nos seus fatos azuis. Naruto e Lee olharam um para o outro:

--- Belos rabos. – Murmurou Naruto. – Mas não atrevia chegar perto delas com aquela directora.

Lee riu baixinho, assentindo com a cabeça. Os alunos de Durmstrang sentaram na mesa dos Slytherin, enquanto Beauxbatons na mesa dos Hufflepuff:

--- Agora, meus alunos, estas escolas não são as nossas únicas visitantes. Temos mais uma visita. Uma comunidade ninja ofereceu os seus serviços para proteger esta escola e os três Campeões. Esta comunidade é uma vila constituída por homens e mulheres com habilidades incríveis, por isso, não os subestimem. Eles são chamados ninjas na nossa língua, embora que o termo correcto seja shinobi. Não vou dizer muito sobre eles e a sua missão. Mas espero que aprendem com a cultura deles que é tantas vezes incompreendida por nós e acreditem que é uma cultura fascinante rodeada de mistérios.

Hermione bebia as palavras de Dumbledore e Harry observava-os, um pouco fascinado pelas as suas máscaras:

--- Agora vou apresentar novos rostos da mesa de professores, primeiro Hinata e Neji do famoso clã ninja Hyuuga, eles estão a representar todas as vilas ninjas.

Os alunos murmuraram quando Hinata e Neji levantaram:

--- E temos uma ninja médica de Konoha que vai ajudar a nossa Enfermeira, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura levantou e olhou para o salão e depois sentou:

--- Também temos a presença de Dolores Umbridge e Barth Crouch.

Os dois mencionados levantaram, uma mulher baixinha com cara de sapo vestida de rosa e um homem com rosto cansado.

--- Muito bem que comece o banquete.

Naruto estava a sentir tonto com o barulho e o cheiro, para alguém como ele, com os órgãos sensitivos mais sensíveis devido á influência da Kyuubi, era stressante ouvir aquele barulho de conversas e entusiasmo. Olhou para a comida e sentiu maldisposto. Pensou que devia da viagem que fizera. Mas manteve na sua posição. As alunas de Beauxbatons não paravam de comentar sobre Shikamaru, incluindo Fleur, que ficara fascinada pela a mascara de lobo que o Nara ostentava. Fleur ofereceu uma maçã e num francês sedutor murmurou:

--- Tu ne alimentes pas?

--- Lamento, eu não posso distrair em missão.

A resposta fez Fleur corar, não de vergonha, mas de atracção pelo o tom forte de Shikamaru. O ninja do clã Nara não compreendia a rapariga loura, mas tinha de admitir que era muito bonita. Á volta dela brilhava uma bela aura prateada e o seu cabelo tinha um louro quase prata misturada com ouro. Era obviamente uma mulher de aventura e glamour. Características que não pertenciam a "ela". Shikamaru teve vontade de completar o seu colar de penas e contas do deserto oferecido por alguém que ele sabia que não veria durante muito tempo. Entretanto, a casa do Leão estava mais agitada do que o costume:

--- Que estranhas mascaras. – Comentou George.

--- Gosta daquela da raposa vermelha. – Disse Fred referindo a Naruto.

--- Eu gosto da loura com o sobretudo castanho. – Disse um Gryffindor do sexto ano.

--- São da ANBU. – Disse um menino novato do primeiro ano.

--- Da quê? – Perguntou Ron.

A atenção da mesa Gryffindor virou para o aluno recém seleccionado para os Gryffindor:

--- O meu pai é feiticeiro, mas a minha mãe é Muggle, ela nasceu numa vila ninja no País do Arroz, no Continente Japonês. Por isso, eu e os meus irmãos ouvimos a ouvir lendas de poderosos ninjas, capazes de derrotar enormes espíritos só um movimento de mão e com um pontapé capazes de rachar o chão e criar abismos. Eles são Muggles, mas aprendem a manipular um poder escondido. Segundo a minha mãe, os mais fortes dos ninjas são uma força de elite chamada ANBU, eles usam máscaras de animais.

--- Porque é que eles usam as máscaras? – Perguntou Hermione.

--- A minha mãe diz quando torna num ninja, tem de abdicar das suas emoções e dos seus sentimentos, porque a missão está acima de tudo. Numa missão, eles não têm nome, têm objectivos. Eles vivem num código extremo de honra: a missão está em cima de tudo, da sua vida, dos seus companheiros. Se um ninja abandonar a sua vila e a sua missão ou falhar numa missão, ele será considerado lixo por todos os ninjas. Por isso, os ninjas em missão, preferem morrer em combate do que falhar a missão. Por isso, como ANBU é o estágio mais elevado de um ninja, eles numa missão, abdicam de tudo, senão é o fim deles.

--- Parece horrível. – Disse Lavender.

--- Mas não parece horrível um Feiticeiro morrer para salvar a sua cidade contra criaturas mágicas invasoras. Além disso, a minha mãe disse que ser ninja é o melhor, porque eles vivem uma vida cheia de emoção, têm honra, têm respeito e além disso eles lutam pela a sua família que é vila e os seus familiares. É este o derradeiro objectivo de um ninja, defender a sua vila e todos os que amam.

--- Que romântico. – Disseram as raparigas.

Colin tirou várias fotografias aos ninjas que reparam nos flashes e sentiram incomodados. "Viemos para ser guarda-costas ou animais do zoo?" pensou Sasuke, irritado. Colin gritou quando Neji apareceu na sua frente e segurou a máquina fotográfica. O Salão ficou estupefacto, todos sabiam que era impossível aparatar em Hogwarts. Hermione quase desmaiou, finalmente um desafio:

--- Por favor, dispensamos este tipo de tratamento. – Disse Neji numa voz suave.

Depois desapareceu, voltando a aparecer ao lado de Hinata e Umbridge que ficou branca. Colin sentou, guardando a máquina. E o salão encheu de barulho de alunos admirados, murmurando como diabos alguém aparatava em Hogwarts quando todos sabiam que era impossível:

--- Não pode ser. – Dizia Hermione.

--- Eles são mesmo Muggles?

--- O Neji sabe como tirar atenção de nós. – Disse Naruto.

--- Sim, eu até estava a gostar e o Shikamaru está a divertir com aquelas meninas bonitas francesas. – Comentou Lee.

--- Não sejas ridículo, sobrelhancelhudo. O Shikamaru pode ser tudo, cobarde, preguiçoso, mas traidor não é e ele está comprometido. – Disse Naruto, um pouco zangado. - Ele é leal até ao fim, se não gostar, ele simplesmente diz e fica com o caminho livre.

--- Ah, ele está comprometido? Quem é a sortuda?

--- Vá lá, Lee, sempre esteve na cara.

--- Já sei, _ela._

Depois de todos terminarem o banquete, Dumbledore levantou risonho e activo:

--- Hogwarts! Vamos cantar o nosso hino aos nossos convidados, levantem-se todos.

Todos levantaram, Dumbledore agitou a varinha e um grande papel surgiu com letras douradas e os alunos começaram a cantar. "Mas que "#&/&#(censurado)" pensaram os alunos de Durmstrang. "Patético" pensaram as alunas de Beauxbatons. "Que fofo" pensaram as Koinochi. "Canto e comida, eles ficaram com a melhor parte" lamentaram TenTen, Kiba e Akamaru. "Quando é que este maldito banquete acaba?" Pensaram Neji, Shikamaru e Sasuke. "Até é uma canção gira" pensaram Naruto e Lee, embora que sentiam meio irritados devido ao cansaço. "Força, Hogwarts" pensaram os alunos. "Que vergonha, perante as mais poderosas escolas e perante um poderoso clã." Pensaram os professores. "DE NOVO?" gritou Mrs. Norris, miando.

Os relâmpagos começaram a penetrar o tecto de Hogwarts e os alunos começaram a assustar-se. Mas um misterioso homem agitou a varinha e os relâmpagos amenizaram. Os alunos miraram aquela figura de respeito recém chegada, era um homem baixo e com uma aura assustadora. Tinha a cara cheia de cicatrizes que os ninjas identificaram como sendo de guerra e combates. Um olho de vidro tomava-lhe a cara e movia e parou em cada ninja, demorando mais em Naruto, Sakura, Ino e Sasuke. Provavelmente o olho conseguia detectar poder, porque quando mais forte fosse um poder de um ninja, mais ele rodava. Naruto e Sasuke por causa do seu enorme chakra, Ino pelas as suas capacidade mentais e Sakura pela a energia benéfica que percorria o corpo. Começou a andar e os alunos reparam na perna de madeira e na bengala. Moody agarrou num cantil e bebeu num gole a bebida. Dumbledore aproximou do homem e ambos abraçaram:

--- Meus alunos, este é Alastor Moody, ele vai ser o vosso novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes Negras.

--- Moody Olho-de-louco é assim que o chamam, o maior dos caçadores de Magos Negros. Graças a ele, as prisões mágicas estão cheias. – Disse Ron entusiasmado.

Finalmente o banquete acabou e os alunos puderam ir para os seus dormitórios, TenTen quase perdia Harry, mas guiou pelos os cabelos flamejantes do rapaz ruivo que estava perto do Rapaz que sobreviveu. Alcançou o ombro de Harry, que assustou, não pelo o facto de alguém tocar no ombro, mas sim porque não sentiu a presença de TenTen. Se as máscaras disfarçavam a humanidade e a identidade do ninja, faziam um belo trabalho, pensou Harry.

Harry respirou aliviado quando ultrapassou a sala comum e chegou ao quarto, estava esgotado devido aos recentes acontecimentos. Os ninjas, os Campeões, os seguidores de Voldemort. Despiu rapidamente e deitou na cama. Mas uma assustou ao ver que TenTen estava no quarto, sentada numa cadeira perto da porta do dormitório. Até os outros não tinham apercebido da sua presença. Seamus e Dean estavam indecisos se deviam ou não despir na presença de uma mulher. Ron e Neville remexiam nervosos nas camas. Mas por fim, o sono venceu-os e Harry adormeceu levando contigo uma mulher incorpórea, cujo corpo feminino escondia por detrás de uma armadura e cujas feições meigas e suaves repousavam numa máscara diabólica e fria.

Continua…

* * *

Para aproveitar, vou escrever aqui os casais decididos: 

- Hinata/Naruto

- Sakura/Sasuke

- Temari/ Shikamaru com leve toque de Shikamaru/Fleur

- TenTen/Lupin

Preferem Ino/Sirius ou outro? Mandem ideias.


	6. O ninja da máscara dos olhos vermelhos

Oi! Aqui estou eu com mais capitulo! Espero que aproveitem!

Respondendo a um review:

As idades das personagens de Harry Potter são:

Ginny, Luna: 13

Harry, Ron: 14

Hermione: 15 (ela é um ano mais velha do que Ron e Harry)

Fred, George: 16

As personagens de Naruto têm idades entre os 20 e os 23 anos.

* * *

O Ninja da Máscara de olhos vermelhos

Decididamente, Harry não gostava da ideia de ter ninjas por perto a vigiar os seus passos. Quando acordara, reparou que a mulher da máscara castanha tinha desaparecido para dar lugar a um homem forte de cabelos negros com uma máscara de olhos vermelhos sob a forma de uma águia. Harry tinha simpatizado com a mulher da máscara castanha, apesar de conhecendo-a pouco. Tinha sido atraído pelo os seus gestos meigos, mas ao mesmo tempo autoritários, que faziam lembrar de Mrs. Weasley e pela a sua elegância.

O homem era muito mais discreto do que a outra ninja, era calmo e silencioso e apesar da mascara que tinha, atraía pouca atenção. Seamus tinha tentado falar com ele, mas só recebeu uma mirada como dissesse para afastar. Hermione tentava animar Harry, dizendo que seria benéfico para ele, ser protegido e que podia aprender com eles. Ron só resmungara pelo o facto da outra ninja não ter ficado com eles:

--- Pelo menos, ela era simpática. Este gajo é maluco, que ideia de usar uma máscara assim? – Dizia ele.

--- Mas não quero ser protegido! – Disse Harry, bruscamente.

--- Paciência e pensas que agrada-me ser babá. – Respondeu Sasuke de mau humor.

Harry não teve forças para responder, mas um ninja louro da máscara de raposa surgiu do nada e num inglês pouco treinado disse:

--- Mal chegamos a este castelo e já chateias o miúdo?

--- Ele parece tu, quando tinha a tua idade. – Disse Sasuke. – Um baka.

Se Harry soubesse o significado de baka, teria atirado um feitiço em Sasuke, mas a resposta de Naruto acalmou-o:

--- Sim, mas se bem lembras, acabei por ser um dos melhores ninjas da minha vila.

--- Tens de ter paciência, Sasuke, é um miúdo. Deixa-o adaptar á ideia. – Disse Ino, em japonês, aparecendo do nada.

--- Não preocupes, Sasuke parece ser um pouco mal-humorado, mas é um ninja honrado. – Disse Naruto antes de desaparecer com Ino.

Harry piscou os olhos, confuso com a aparição de Ino e Naruto, mas tinha simpatizado com o ninja raposa. Olhou para Sasuke e respirou fundo. Sabia muito bem proteger, já tinha lutado contra os piores horrores do mundo mágico e mesmo assim todos o viam como algo frágil. A voz indignada de Ron acordou Harry dos seus devaneios:

--- Não acredito que vamos partilhar aulas com os estúpidos Slytherin de novo. Porque raios todos os anos é sempre a mesma coisa? E ainda por cima vamos ter Adivinhação logo á segunda-feira?

--- Deviam ter desistido como eu. Estou a aprender algo útil pelo o menos.

Definitivamente, Ron acordara mal disposto e a resposta de Hermione piorou a sua disposição. A aula de Adivinhação foi a aula mais estranha que Harry já tinha tido. O ninja tinha pendurado no tecto com os pés pregados ao tecto. Os alunos já tinham dificuldades em concentrar na aula e foi difícil com a excitação a subir no peito. As outras aulas foram a mesma coisa. Harry, pela a primeira vez, gostou de ter um ninja por perto. Snape ficara furioso ao ver o espectáculo que Sasuke dava e ordenhou que descesse o que valeu uma resposta insolente de Sasuke. Foi a primeira vez que os alunos viram Snape sem palavras. A disposição de Harry e Ron melhorou, por seu lado, Hermione estava excitadíssima com os ninjas.

* * *

Na Enfermaria:

Sakura pôs as mãos no ombro do menino e com alguma pressão, aplicou o chakra nos ossos partidos. Depois de alguns segundos, o menino já podia mover o braço, livremente. Madame Pomprey olhou surpreendida para Sakura:

--- Fantástico. Isto é…Como chama-se?

--- Har… Quero dizer, Sakura Haruno.

--- Isto é algo que podia revolucionar o mundo mágico, como fazes isto? És a única?

--- Única?

Sakura desatou ás gargalhadas:

--- Eu? Claro que não. Sou uma ninja médica como qualquer outra ou para vocês sou uma curandeira normal no meu país. Fui treinada por uma das maiores ninjas médicas de sempre.

--- É difícil?

--- Claro que é. Exige anos de treino e de estudo. Além disso, temos de aprender a defender e a lutar, porque o lugar dos ninjas médicos é no campo de batalha e muitas vezes usamos estas habilidades não só para curar, mas também para lutar.

O queixo de Madame Pomprey quase caía no chão e bebia as palavras de Sakura.

* * *

Aula de Defesa contra a Nagia Negra:

A porta abriu de repente fazendo que os alunos saltassem, era a aula de Defesa contra a Magia Negra e quem entrara na sala de aula fora Moody. O Auror foi até ao quadro e começou a escrever em grandes letras o seu nome "ALASTOR MOODY":

--- Quarto ano! A partir de agora serei vosso professor. Não me perguntem, não respondem a nada sem ordenhar, não reclamem.

Moody virou para os alunos e numa voz solene disse:

--- A minha impressão de vocês é que vos odeio.

Um murmúrio zangado surgiu e Sasuke remexeu nervoso. Moody, sem aviso, atirou um pedaço de giz a Seamus que desviou a tempo:

--- E não permito malditos doces na minha sala de aula.

--- Como é ele soube que eu escondia na minha mala? – Perguntou Seamus a Dean que estava tão espantado como o amigo.

Moody pegou num frasco e abriu-o e uma aranha rastejou para fora do frasco. Ron quase gemeu com a visão da aranha. A aranha ficou quieta pousada no dedo do antigo Auror:

--- Hoje vamos dar a nossa primeira aula e decidi dar-vos algo diferente. O que sabem das Maldições Imperdoáveis?

Um silêncio instalou na sala, Sasuke conteve um suspiro de aborrecimento, Hermione levantou a mão, visivelmente nervosa. Moody assentiu:

--- As Maldições são como o próprio nome indica, não têm perdão. São feitiços proibidos pelo Ministério por pôr em risco a vida do feiticeiro e das outras pessoas. O seu uso leva a …

--- Uma viagem só de ida para Azkaban, a prisão dos Feiticeiros. Sim, sim, eu sei. Alguns de vocês sabem quantas são?

--- Três. – Respondeu um aluno loiro que Sasuke reconheceu como sendo Draco Malfoy ou como Shikamaru tinha chamado carinhosamente de "mini cópia do Hidan".

--- E como chamas e quais são os seus objectivos?

Um novo silêncio instalou, Sasuke quase desmaiou de aborrecimento. "Estes ingleses são tão conservadores, em Konoha se demorássemos tanto a responder a questões, os nossos Sensei davam-nos um soco na cabeça." Pensou o Uchiha. Ron levantou a mão e Moody assentiu outra vez:

--- O meu pai falou numa, a maldição Imperius.

--- Ah, sim, és o filho de Arthur Weasley? – Ron assentiu. – O seu pai conhece bem esta, deu uma forte dor de cabeça ao Ministério. A maldição Imperius é conhecida por subjugar e dominar as mentes dos Feiticeiros.

Moody apontou a varinha á aranha que começou a mover no ar ao comando de Moody. Os alunos começaram a rir quando a aranha começou a fazer acrobacias e a assustar as raparigas. Harry viu com satisfação quando a aranha escondeu no cabelo de Malfoy, fazendo que o loiro gritasse:

--- Gostam mesmo desta? Se eu dissesse que esta era a preferida do Quem-Nós-Sabemos?

Um olhar de terror apareceu nos rostos dos alunos e pela a primeira vez desde que chegou ao castelo, Sasuke começou prestar atenção á aula, com interesse. Desde os seus tempos como aprendiz de Orochimaru, Sasuke tinha como passatempo estudar técnicas proibidas. Além disso, o nome que Moody tinha indicado "Quem-Nós-Sabemos?" era estranhamente familiar. Não soube porquê, mas este nome levou á lembrança das salas de reunião do clã Uchiha:

--- Outra?

Desta vez, para o espanto de todos, Neville foi quem levantou a mão e numa voz trémula murmurou:

--- A maldição Cruciatus.

--- Pois, a mais cruel das Maldições. _Engorgio_ (1).

A aranha começou a inchar que nem um balão e num firme Moody gritou:

--- _Crucio!_

A aranha começou a contorcer e a rolar sob os olhares aterrorizados dos alunos. Harry franziu o rosto num gesto de repulsa, quase sentia a ranha gritar Neville começou a ficar pálido e os olhos ficaram quase de um branco leitoso. Hermione reparou e num grito estridente ordenhou:

--- PROFESSOR! PARE!

Moody parou e todos respiraram aliviados, Harry olhou com preocupação para Neville e agradeceu mentalmente a Hermione por intervido:

--- Esta é a maldição da tortura, muito usada pelos Aurores e pelos os seguidores do Senhor das Trevas durante a Grande Guerra. Não é preciso instrumentos de tortura, esta maldição usa a dor psicológica e usada durante muito tempo, pode causar graves e permanecentes danos no corpo e na mente. A última?

Hermione levantou a mão desejosa para acabar a aula:

--- Avada Kedavra.

Todos os alunos olharam para a Hermione, incluindo Ron. Harry respirou fundo, a aula estava a começar a incomodar muito:

--- Sim, Avada Kedavra, a pior das maldições. A maldição mortal.

Num gesto lento, o ex-Auror levantou a varinha e outra vez num tom firme gritou:

--- _Avada Kedavra_!

Uma luz hipnotizante com uma cor belíssima, de um verde imaculado e puro cercou a aranha. Uma memória distante despertou na mente de Harry. Uma sensação enjoativa e cruel atacou Harry. Nenhuns dos alunos pareciam afectados pela intenção assassina presente na varinha de Moody. Excepto Sasuke que sentiu a mesma sensação de Harry. Por fim, a aranha tombou e ficou quieta e imóvel como nunca tivesse existido e a sua presença no mundo não fosse mais do que uma aparência fantasmagórica:

--- Ninguém é intocável perante esta maldição, não existe contras-maldições ou maneiras de escapar senão deixar a morte nos levar. Mas só uma pessoa sobreviveu. E esta pessoa está sentada é minha frente. – Explicou Moody olhando para Harry.

Não havia sensação mais perturbadora para Harry do que ver aquilo que arrancara a vida dos seus pais. Por uns instantes, Neville jurou ver um quadro de uma mulher pendurado na sala a chorar. "Mãe" pensou Neville.

* * *

Salão:

Era hora de intervalo e todos os alunos reuniram no Salão Principal para fazer os seus deveres e estudarem. Um poderoso cálice em cima de uma prateleira tomava o salão todo e uma névoa azul rodeava-o dando um aspecto poderoso. Vários alunos e alunas das três escolas faziam uma fila para por os papéis com os seus nomes inscritos. Harry estava sentado nos últimos lugares, assim como Ron e os Gryffindor do quarto e terceiro ano, ao lado de Harry, estava Shikamaru e Sasuke. Jovens Hufflepuff aparecerem levando Cedric e fazendo um escândalo:

--- Que problemático. – Disse Shikamaru a Sasuke.

--- São… – Sasuke tentou encontrar uma expressão ideal. – Jovens. Bem, tenho de ir. Vigia o rapaz, ele é que é problemático.

Sasuke abriu caminho por entre os alunos que o miraram com curiosidade. Hermione e Shikamaru seguiram Sasuke com o olhar. O ninja do clã Nara reparou como Sasuke estava mais preocupado do que o costume. As palmas distraíram o jovem prodígio que olhou para Fred e George que ostentavam papéis com os seus nomes escritos:

--- Vamos concorrer. Nós sabemos, nós sabemos. Mas eu e o George tomámos uma poção de envelhecimento.

Hermione riu alto, Fred e George sentaram ao pé dela com ar interrogativo:

--- Não vêem esta linha a rodear o Cálice? É uma linha de idade bastante poderosa feita pelo o próprio Dumbledore.

--- E depois?

--- E depois? Dumbledore é muito inteligente, não me parece que ele ia cair num truque tão fácil.

Por mais que Harry apoiasse os gémeos sabia que Hermione tinha razão, mas observou como os gémeos olharam para Hermione, com desafio. Os dois foram até ao Cálice e puseram os nomes. Houve silêncio e depois todos gritaram de alegria. Um clarão apareceu e os gémeos Weasley foram lançados para trás e os papéis com os nomes queimaram. Duas barbas brancas surgiram nos rostos dos dois Weasley. O salão encheu-se de gargalhadas e comentários trocistas. Furiosos e sem motivo algum, começaram a lutar no meio do salão. Shikamaru abanou a cabeça desoladoramente ao ver como os alunos rodearam os gémeos incentivando a luta. Naruto e Ino estavam no salão, escondidos, a rir baixinho da peça de teatro que ocorria.

Próximo Capitulo: Suspeitas! Novos inimigos? Naruto e Hinata descobrem uma figura misteriosa a pertubar o castelo e o grupo de Harry descobre uma forma como desarmar os ninjas com a ajuda de Ginny.

* * *

(1) Feitiço de aumentar

Mt obrigado pelos reviews, foram mt animadores e fixes, animaram-me bastante. Até ao próximo capitulo.


	7. Suspeitas! Novos inimigos?

Oi! Mais um capitulo.

Respondendo a um review: a Temari vai aparecer mais á frente, mas por agora ela vai estar no coração e nos pensamentos de Shikamaru.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

Capitulo 7 : Suspeitas! Novos inimigos?

Hinata acordou, uma sensação esquisita tomou a boca, levantou esfregando os olhos, uma dor de cabeça apareceu. Hinata saiu do quarto e andou um pouco. Depois de tomar uma pílula para as dores de cabeça e lavar a cara com água fria, andou até ao quarto. Parou ao ouvir vozes, os seus sentidos de ninja despertaram. Ficou quieta, tentando identificar as vozes. Estava tão distraída que nem reparou que Naruto aproximava dela. Hinata quase saltou quando sentiu a mão no seu ombro:

--- Acalma.

"Naruto-kun", o alívio desapareceu ao dar com a vergonha, Naruto estava muito perto dela, a mão dele no seu ombro era uma carícia incompleta, Hinata quase podia sentir o coração do hospedeiro e a respiração morna na nuca:

--- Naru…Naruto-kun, as vozes? – A voz de Hinata tremia ligeiramente, ela sabia se pudesse, ficaria para sempre naquela posição tão agradável:

--- Não preocupes, é o Sasuke e a Sakura-chan. Estão os dois na sala, a conversar.

Naruto pegou na mão de Hinata, guiando pelos os corredores, Hinata ficou confusa:

--- Naruto-kun.

--- É uma pena que nos deram esta missão, se estivéssemos em Konoha, estaríamos agora, no monumento do Hokage, juntos. Não concordas, Hinata-chan?

Hinata riu baixinho, enquanto a sua cara corava, de um vermelho furioso, ela sabia que não devia sentir assim, mas Naruto era um poço de surpresas. Apesar de estarem no castelo, Hinata activou a sua Kekkei Genkei. Tinha aprendido com a experiência, que era melhor estar de alerta. Os dois apaixonados divertiram a dançar nos corredores vazios. Estavam os dois tão distraídos que nem repararam que chegaram ás portas do salão principal. Uma sensação de alerta percorreu o corpo de Naruto que olhou para o salão:

--- Hinata, sinto um foco de chakra!

Hinata olhou para as portas, viu uma figura que brilhava. "Um ninja, os feiticeiros têm muito pouco chakra, só um ninja treinado tem esta quantidade de chakra" pensou Hinata. Naruto pôs a mascara e desembainhou a katana:

--- É um ninja.

--- Pode ser um de nós?

--- Duvido.

Concentrando chakra nas mãos, Hinata abriu as pesadas portas e os dois ninjas entraram no salão. Estava vazio sem vestígios de um intruso:

--- Merda, ele fugiu. – Murmurou Naruto.

--- Era mesmo um ninja, teleportou, segundo eu sei, os feiticeiros não podem deslocar dentro do palácio. – Disse Hinata. – Precisamos de avisar Sasuke e Shikamaru.

Os dois saíram do salão, sem desconfiarem da figura que apareceu no salão, um sorriso apareceu nos lábios da figura misteriosa. "Então, eles estão em Hogwarts, as coisas acabaram de tornar-se interessantes."

* * *

Harry olhou para o horário, olhou com pena quando viu que a primeira aula era História, Hermione lia o jornal e Ron comia as suas torradas. Era uma manhã bonita, mas estranha. Passara um mês desde os ninjas apareceram e Harry acostumara á companhia deles, especialmente de TenTen. Sentia ligeiramente culpado por não saber os nomes deles. O estranho que é que acordara e não viu nenhum ninja ao redor. Parece que eles desapareceram no ar. Hermione tinha um ar preocupado, assim como Ginny. Harry fechou os livros. Uma mão pousou no ombro e Harry olhou dando de caras com os gémeos sorridentes:

--- Vocês tem de vir connosco, aconteceu algo incrível.

Antes que Harry pudesse falar, já estava no corredor a seguir os gémeos e sendo seguidos por Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville e Luna, uma menina estranha que Harry tinha conhecido recentemente. Pararam num corredor, Fred tirou de um saco vários doces em forma de peixe laranjas. Hermione tinha um olhar furioso e Ginny e Neville olhares radiantes:

--- São peixes babel! – Disse Hermione. – Onde encontraram?

--- No escritório do Snape. – Respondeu George.

Harry e os restantes estavam confusos:

--- Quando come peixes babel, consegue perceber todas as línguas do mundo. Assim os ninjas não vão esconder nada de nós. – Explicou Ginny para Harry, Ron e Luna. – Pelo o tamanho, isto deve dar para três anos.

Não foi preciso muito para que Harry aceitasse os peixes, estava farto que os ninjas escondessem dele. Todos comeram, Hermione recusou, mas os olhares furiosos de todos convenceu-a e comeu os peixes. Era uma sensação esquisita, mas agradável na opinião de Harry:

--- Tem sabor a laranja. – Disse Luna, a rir.

--- Vamos! Ouvi o Snape a dizer que os ninjas estavam numa espécie de reunião. – Anunciou Fred.

Mais uma vez, Harry não precisou de muitos argumentos.

* * *

Shikamaru suspirou, teve uma noção que as coisas complicaram, o facto de haver ninjas era complicado e problemático. Hinata e Naruto acabaram o relato e um semblante preocupado apareceu nos rostos dos shinobi de Konoha:

--- Isto acabou de tornar complicado. – Disse Shikamaru.

--- Sim, é um problema grave. Se fosse no mundo shinobi não haveria confusão. Mas estamos no estrangeiro. Não sabemos se são ninjas de uma vila ou missing. Se forem de uma vila, atacá-los será considerado uma grave ofensa e poderá levar a uma guerra. Vão-nos acusar de aproveitar enquanto estão desprotegidos longe do lar. – Explicou Sakura.

--- O que faremos? Sasuke, Shikamaru, têm de decidir. – Disse Ino.

--- De certeza que era um ninja, Hinata?

--- Tenho a certeza, Sasuke, tinha uma quantidade de chakra ridícula.

Um dejá vú passou pela mente de Neji, o jovem Hyuuga abriu a boca, mas depois fechou. Não ia incomodar ninguém com um pensamento tão…ilógico. TenTen e Lee foram os únicos que notaram a tensão de Neji, mas decidiram não por o antigo colega em sarilhos:

--- Não creio que são ninjas de alguma vila. Se fossem, tenho a certeza que iam esfregar na nossa cara um contrato tão importante como este. Tenho a certeza que Tsunade neste momento está a fazer o mesmo ao Mizukage e ao Raikage. Este tipo de missão ia por a vila num local de prodígio. – Disse Sasuke. – Vamos continuar a missão, mas só com um aviso: se encontrarem um ninja de uma vila, não ataquem, deixem que ele ataque. Não metam em sarilhos, e digo isto direccionado para ti, Naruto.

Naruto olhou furioso para Sasuke e depois virou a cara murmurando teme. Shikamaru levantou e assentiu. Os ninjas perceberam o aviso e desapareceram.

--- Sabiam que é mal-educado espreitar uma conversa privada? – Perguntou Neji.

O coração de Harry quase parou, podia sentir o olhar afiado do jovem Hyuuga. A cara de todos estava azul. Uma pergunta atacava: como é que os ninjas tinham apercebido da sua presença? Hermione foi a primeira a olhar para trás para o grupo de ninjas furiosos:

--- Desculpem.

--- Então sabem falar japonês? – Disse a rapariga dos cabelos rosa.

Harry estranhou a pergunta, mas olhou para Ron que abriu a boca e saiu palavras que Harry não conhecia:

--- Os peixes babel não só permitem traduzir, mas também falar estas mesmas línguas. – Explicou Hermione. – O Ron está a neste momento a falar turco.

Harry por uns instantes teve vontade de rir, mas a presença dos ninjas lembrou-o da situação embaraçosa que se encontrava. Hermione avançou para a frente, Akamaru aproximou para farejar a menina, Hermione recuou de novo chocando contra Harry ao ver o tamanho de Akamaru:

--- Que cão enorme. – Murmurou Fred.

Ginny avançou e tinha um ar decidido e todos admiraram como ela não ficou receosa com Akamaru chegando a mirar com desafio o cão do clã Inuzuka:

--- Sabemos de tudo.

Silêncio:

--- Ouvimos tudo, sabemos provavelmente que são ninjas que querem matar o Harry e vocês não vão fazer nada para impedir. Tenho a certeza que quando os professores saberem disto, vão pedir ao professor Dumbledore para vos expulsar. Ora, acho que tanto como nós e vocês, sabem que os ninjas não são muito bem vistos na comunidade mágica ou seja, serem expulsos vai ser muito mau, mesmo mau para a vossa imagem. – Disse Ginny com um sorriso sádico e um olhar vitorioso na cara que Anko adorava ver nas pessoas. – Por isso, têm nas vossas mãos a boa imagem dos ninjas na comunidade. Porque o Professor Dumbledore não contrataria meros guardas para proteger o Rapaz que sobreviveu, então o prodígio dos ninjas subirá se a missão for um sucesso. Estou correcta?

Todos os presentes estavam com os olhos em prato e os queixos no chão, Harry olhava para Ginny como quem não acreditava, Ron parecia que tinha comido limão azedo, Neville e Luna olhavam com admiração e Fred e George choravam de orgulho. Os ninjas estavam a ver a sucessora da ninja mais sádica de Konoha, Anko:

--- Por isso, temos na nossa mão, a comer. Mas posso ser generosa e dar-vos uma condição ou troca. – Disse Ginny num tom vitorioso como mostrasse a sua superioridade. – Sabemos que vocês vão ter treinos, por isso, levem a mim e aos meus amigos para os vossos treinos, toda a vez que treinarem e em troca nós damos informação do mundo mágico e como funcionam os feiticeiros, que tal?

Os shinobi olharam uns para os outros, Kiba foi o primeiro a chegar a uma conclusão:

--- Gosto desta miúda, apanhou-nos em grande.

Ginny corou com o elogio de Kiba, Harry não acreditou que aquela menina era na realidade Ginny Weasley, a meiga, a tímida Ginny. Nunca pensou vê-la daquela maneira, para ele, ela sempre fora a irmã do seu melhor amigo, por instantes arrependeu-se de ter pensado assim. Afinal ele era reconhecido por o Rapaz que sobreviveu e ele detestava ser conhecido assim, porque ninguém via o Harry Potter. Sentiu o olhar dela cravar nele e olhou para os olhos castanhos e sorriu e murmurou "boa". A cara de Ginny era da cor dos seus cabelos. O homem dos seus sonhos elogiara-a. O momento foi interrompido por Shikamaru que tossiu travando a atenção de todos:

--- Sasuke tinha razão, estes miúdos são problemáticos, mas têm razão. Se vocês nos ajudarem, nós vos ajudamos, combinado?

--- SIM. – Gritaram os gémeos.

Sasuke olhou para Shikamaru com ar surpreendido, não esperava aquela decisão, os ninjas olharam indecisos sem saber o que fazer:

--- É impressão minha ou vais confiar nestes miúdos? – Perguntou Ino.

--- Yep.

--- Mal os conhecemos e vamos mostrar os segredos do mundo shinobi? – Perguntou TenTen.

--- Sim.

--- São estrangeiros e sabes quais são as consequências para nós se alinharmos neste plano? - Perguntou Neji.

--- Sei muito bem e conheço o regulamento ninja de cor.

--- Tens a certeza que podemos confiar neles? – Perguntou Sasuke.

--- Absolutamente e parem de fazer perguntas para quais já têm respostas.

Shikamaru aproximou de Sasuke e murmurou ao ouvido do Uchiha:

--- Sinceramente, não vejo nenhum perigo neles, sabes muito bem, que eu não deixaria inimigos saberem da nossa posição. Parecem ser de confiança e se vigiarmos bem, podemos conter a ameaça que representam para nós. Além disso, estamos cegos num mundo complemente diferente do nosso e não há ninguém neste maldito castelo que atreve falar connosco. Eles podem mudar isto.

Sasuke assentiu concordando com as palavras do ninja Nara e além disso, o Uchiha queria vigiar Harry de perto. Havia algo no rapaz que o intrigara. Um silêncio embaraçoso instalou-se. Naruto por ser instrutor sabia lidar melhor com crianças e adolescentes, por isso, avançou e tirou a máscara. Os jovens ingleses ficaram surpreendidos com a aparência de Naruto. Esperavam alguém mais obscuro e tenebroso e não alguém tão jovem e bonito:

--- Sou Naruto Uzumaki, sei o nome de Harry-kun, mas não sei os vossos nomes.

Luna por ser mais sociável e meiga apresentou primeiro:

--- Sou Luna Lovegood da equipa Ravenclaw.

--- Somos os gémeos Weasley Fred e George e estes são os nossos irmãos mais novos: Ron e Ginny. – Disse Fred apontando para George, Ron e Ginny.

--- Hermione Granger.

--- Bem, este é o nosso líder, Shikamaru. – Disse Naruto virando para Shikamaru que tirou a máscara e depois virou para os outros ninjas que tiraram as máscaras. – A loira é a Ino, este ninja com a mascara dos olhos vermelhos é Sasuke. Já sabem quem são Hinata, Neji e Sakura. Os restantes são TenTen e Lee.

Todos estranharam Lee, pelo o seu corte de cabelo e as suas sobrancelhas, os gémeos e Ron tentaram não rir:

--- Daqui a uma semana, apresentam no campo de quadribol, ás 4, não atrasem. – Disse Shikamaru.

--- É melhor irem vestir e preparar, a cerimónia para a escolha dos Três Campeões é hoje á noite. – Lembrou Hinata.

Os jovens assentiram e foram embora, mas antes de ir, Ginny mandou um olhar ameaçador para Shikamaru, o que fez que todos rissem da audácia de Ginny. Shikamaru apenas abanou a cabeça.

* * *

Shikamaru tentou aquecer esfregando as mãos, o Inverno inglês era mais forte e frio do que o Inverno temperado de Konoha. Por uns instantes, Shikamaru estranhou os campos verdes de Konoha, as vastas florestas, o Inverno calmo, a presença de Chouji. A lembrança de Asuma atacou-o, trazendo uma dor dolorosa. Mesmo que passou muitos anos, Shikamaru ainda estranhava a ausência de Asuma e sentia saudade dos comentários e dos tempos de Gennin. "Sensei, quem me dera que estivesses vivo para veres a tua filha crescer. Quem me dera que ainda vivesse, porque a minha presença não é suficiente para acabar com a dor de Kurenai." Pensou o jovem Nara.

Um intruso alertou os sentidos do génio Jounin que virou a cabeça. Quem entrara no jardim, fora a francesa de nome Fleur. Estava sozinha o que Shikamaru estranhou, pois geralmente estava sempre acompanhada pelas as suas amigas ou professora. Estava envolvida num casaco quente e tal como ele não estava a conseguir adaptar ao rigoroso Inverno inglês.

Shikamaru não deixou de pensar como ela ficava bonita com as faces coradas devido ao frio e com o cabelo solto num loiro que mais parecia dourado e prata. Shikamaru era um homem céptico que desde muito cedo deixara de acreditar em fadas e magos, mas naquele momento, ele estava a acreditar que havia um anjo do gelo ali sozinha e solitária. Com o seu génio e frieza, Shikamaru observou cada traço e linha do rosto, do corpo e das roupas. Ela era tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão parecida com Temari.

A lembrança de Temari fez que o corpo de Shikamaru tremesse e uma torrente de emoções percorresse o cérebro. Para alguém tão organizado e racional como ele, aquelas emoções a turvarem a mente era demasiado. Shikamaru saiu do jardim e foi em direcção aos dormitórios.

* * *

Naruto estava a arrumar as suas roupas quando Shikamaru abriu a porta com um estrondo que podia ser muito bem ouvido por todo o castelo. O ninja Nara sentou na sua cama, esfregando a cara, demonstrando cansaço. Naruto ouviu Shikamaru murmurar:

--- Não isso, já tenho problemas que cheguem.

Naruto olhou para Kiba e Sasuke que tal como o loiro, tinham um olhar preocupado. Naruto sentou ao lado de Shikamaru, Kiba e Sasuke encostaram á parede e ficaram á espera da resposta de Shikamaru:

--- Rapazes, não precisam de preocupar comigo, estou bem. – Disse Shikamaru.

--- Não estás. Sem ofensa, mais ás vezes podes ser mais expressivo do que Naruto.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke com um ar interrogativo que o portador do Sharingam ignorou:

--- É a Temari? – Perguntou Naruto.

--- Porque querem saber da minha vida?

--- Não queremos saber da tua vida, mas és nosso companheiro. És o homem que viu a morte ao nosso lado. O líder que sempre nos guiou. O génio que sempre resolveu as nossas trapalhadas. Somos amigos, colegas ninjas, companheiros de luta e nunca, nunca mesmo, abandonaremos os nossos amigos. Sempre ouviste as nossas reclamações e agora é hora de contares com a nossa ajuda.

Kiba e Naruto assentiram com as palavras de Sasuke:

--- Uma parte tem a ver com a Temari. – Disse Shikamaru. – E a outra tem a ver com a rapariga francesa que vos falei.

Kiba deu uma gargalhada, mas calou-se ao ver os olhares mortais e furiosos de Sasuke e Shikamaru:

--- Meu, já pensaste que aquilo que sentes pela loira francesa pode ser uma…não sei…atracção física? Porque vê bem, tens a Temari, a Ino já gostou de ti. Podes ter um fetiche por louras, não é um defeito, mas apenas um gosto.

--- Kiba, por mais que o teu comentário possa aparecer verdadeiro, não parece que ajusta ao meu caso.

--- Shikamaru, Kiba tem razão…

--- Até tu, Naruto?

--- Maldição, deixa-me acabar. Não vou dizer que tens fetiche por loiras, mas já pensaste que tens uma atracção pela menina francesa? Pode ser como a Temari, não foi amor á primeira vista, mas sentiste algo por ela, certo? O seu caso é igual agora mesmo. Conheceste a Temari e apaixonaste, mas primeiro precisaste de conhecê-la, as suas características, os seus gostos, a sua personalidade. E daí nasceu o amor. A relação. As ligações. Percebes?

--- A sua lógica é confusa, mas estou a perceber.

--- Shikamaru, vou ser sincero, podes estar a começar a gostar da menina francesa, mas não esqueças da Temari. Ela é para mim a irmã mais velha que nunca tive. A única pessoa que compreendeu-me e ao Gaara. A última coisa que quero é ver as pessoas que amo magoadas. Tens duas opções, mas vais acabar por magoar-se á mesma e não só a ti, mas também a Temari. A francesa nem vai sair magoada porque não conhece a ti. Os seus sentimentos pela Temari são verdadeiros, não estragues tudo, a sua felicidade, lealdade, vida por uma paixão tola. Vai em frente, não fiques a mastigar dúvidas e perguntas que nem vale a pena pensar.

Shikamaru olhou para Naruto, eram poucas as vezes que todos viam o verdadeiro Naruto. Não o feliz, o desajeitado, mas o sábio, a criança que conheceu melhor do que ninguém a dor da solidão, do ódio, do desprezo. O Nara sabia que entre todos os ninjas daquela sala, não havia ninguém que tivesse passado por tanto como Uzumaki Naruto. Shikamaru zangou-se por não ter coragem para confessar a Naruto o quanto sentia honrado por sê-lo como amigo. "Obrigado, Naruto, tens razão, é tão típico de ti, pensar primeiro nos outros em vez de ti.":

--- Obrigado. – Murmurou o Nara. – Tens razão, entre a francesa e Temari, prefiro mil vezes a ninja da Areia. As mulheres são mesmo problemáticas, não?

Sasuke e Kiba estavam sem voz, era estranho para eles ver o Naruto profundo. Era raro, mas já tinham visto esta face escondida:

--- Quem diria que Naruto tinha cérebro? Nunca pensei que Uzumaki fosse tão sábio. E estou a falar de um homem que explodiu um prédio inteiro. – Disse Kiba.

--- Eu não…era uma missão, não tive outra escolha. – Defendeu-se Naruto.

--- A sério?

--- Que tom foi este, Teme?

--- O tom "não acredito nesta desculpa patética". Naruto, a Hokage ficou tão furiosa contigo que ficaste dois no hospital.

--- E além disso, foste despromovido a chuunin e ficaste seis meses a fazer missões Rank D.

--- Demónios e não sei. Nem lembres-me destes malditos seis meses.

--- Só tu, Naruto.

--- Dobe.

--- TEME.

--- DOBE.

--- TEME.

--- Estes dois são problemáticos. – Murmurou Shikamaru.

A discussão foi ouvida por todo o castelo.

Continua…

Próximo capitulo: Os três Campeões e mais um: Finalmente o grande dia chegou e os três são escolhidos, mas algo insperado acontece mudando para sempre as leis de Hogwarts.

* * *

Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Desculpa o facto de os capitulos estarem a demorar a actualizar. A escola tem matado-me de trabalho e nem tive tempo para ligar o computador. 


	8. Os Três Campeões e mais um

Oi! Aqui está, mais um capitulo.

* * *

**Os três Campeões e mais um**

Finalmente o grande dia. O dia que os três Campeões seriam nomeados. O olhar de esperança e entusiasmo era visível nos olhos dos Gryffindor. Jamais a sala da Torre dos Gryffindor tinha mostrado tanta animação. Daqui alguns minutos, os alunos iam ser guiados para o Salão para a festa da nomeação dos Três Campeões. Agora esperavam pela Professora:

--- Gostava que um Gryffindor fosse escolhido como Campeão. – Disse Ron.

Harry e os seus amigos estavam sentados perto das escadas, Ino estava num canto escuro ao lado de Harry e o tópico de conversa era um Gryffindor como Campeão:

--- Pode ser a Angelina? È a melhor jogadora do seu ano e tem as melhores notas a Defesa contra as Artes Negras. Além disso é forte e corajosa. – Disse Hermione. – Mas infelizmente, o Cedric é tão bom como a Angelina.

--- Também pode ser a Katie ou o Jon, ouvi rumores que ele também concorreu. – Lembrou Neville. 

--- Não interessa, só queria fosse um Gryffindor. E as outras escolas? Tenho a certeza absoluta que Viktor Krum vai ser escolhido.

--- Também acho, Ron. Não sei porquê, mas acho que An Caroline vai ser escolhida como campeã de Beauxbatons. – Expressou a mais nova dos Weasley. – Pelo que ouvi, é rapariga mais inteligente da escola de Beauxbatons. 

--- A sério? – Perguntou Hermione com um tom céptico. – Pelo que vejo, a directora quer que Fleur Delacour seja escolhida.

--- Fleur Delacour! – Perguntou Harry, ignorando a cara corada de Ron. – Não conheço.

--- Nós também não, só ouvimos falar dela. A aluna mais promissora de Beauxbatons.

A directora dos Gryffindor entrou na sala, os alunos levantaram:

--- Estão prontos? 

--- SIM! – Disserem em uníssono os alunos.

* * *

Tal como Dumbledore esperava, os alunos estavam bem animados, não só de Hogwarts, mas das três escolas. Os bancos de pedra e as mesas encheram rapidamente. E os murmúrios estavam carregados de excitação e entusiasmo. Com um gesto de mão, Dumbledore pediu silenciosamente a Sakura que aproximasse. A ninja dos cabelos rosa estava com um traje ANBU e uma máscara castanha em forma de pássaro. Haruno aproximou-se do director:

--- Deseja algo, Dumbledore-sama?

--- Gostava de saber como Harry tem reagido? Reagiu bem?

--- Não preocupe, Harry-kun é um rapaz muito compreensivo. Não tem dado problemas.

Se Dumbledore pudesse ver através da mascara, veria um tique nervoso no sorriso de Sakura:

--- Perdoa este velho. Harry é uma pessoa especial para mim. Cabe a mim garantir o bem-estar dele. Não pude ver antes porque o torneio exige muito de mim.

--- Claro, Dumbledore-sama, eu compreendo.

"Esta atenção que Dumbledore-sama dá a Harry-kun faz lembrar Tsunade e Naruto." Pensou Sakura, enquanto atravessava a plataforma em direcção á mesa dos Ravenclaw. Hinata sentou ao lado de Dolores Umbridge, a sub-secretária. Neji ainda não chegara. Hinata olhou divertida para a animação no Salão:

--- Estão muito animados, não? – Perguntou Umbridge com um sorriso enjoativo.

Hinata por uns instantes ficou assustada com a mulher:

--- Ah! Sim, eu compreendo, é um dia especial. – Respondeu Hinata num tom amável.

--- Imagino que os três campeões também vão ser protegidos.

Uma coisa que Umbridge aparentemente ignorava é que os ninjas não gostavam de conversar sobre os seus assuntos. Hinata ficou indecisa acerca da resposta. Felizmente, Neji chegara a tempo. Hinata respirou aliviada quando sentiu Neji sentar ao seu lado, olhou agradecida para o primo. Neji interpretou o olhar da prima e num tom divertido perguntou:

--- O sapo está a te incomodar? 

--- Nem imaginas! Tenho vontade de atingir os pontos de chakra desta mulher. – Sussurrou Hinata, de forma que Umbridge não percebesse a conversa.

Neji riu baixinho e acenou a Naruto, algo que despertou a atenção de Hinata:

--- Não preocupes, Naruto conhece-te bem, reparou que estavas incomodada e empurrou para aqui.

--- Tenho de lembrar de agradecê-lo.

Harry sentou nos bancos de pedra ao lado de Ron e Hermione, Neville, Lunae Ginny estavam no outro lado da sala. Estava um tanto ansioso para saber quem seriam os Campeões. Sentia a ansiedade de Ron, Hermione estava mais calma. Harry olhou para Ino:

--- Dumbledore disse alguma coisa sobre os Campeões? – Perguntou Harry em japonês. 

Ino estava encostada á parede, o manto negro quase fundia a loira com a parede. Ao longe, Ino era quase invisível:

--- Na realidade, Harry-kun, ele nem sabe quem são os Campeões.

--- Vão ser de vigiá-los também?

Ino riu fazendo que Harry ficasse confuso:

--- És um rapaz curioso, darias bem na minha área. – Disse Ino, com um tom meio divertido e meio amável. 

--- Qual é?

--- Tortura e Interrogatórios. És persistente e não mostras medo. Mas um conselho, quando queres saber algo, não mostres o que sabes, primeiro conhece o seu adversário e depois ataca de uma forma lenta até ele ficar confuso. És demasiado impulsivo, os bravos são sempre dominados mais facilmente.

Harry ficou silencioso, desde o terceiro ano, quando conhecera Sirius pensara numa carreira de Caçador de Magos Negros. Ino já era a terceira pessoa que indirectamente dissera que ele ficaria bem como Auror:

--- Estás a desviar do assunto. – Disse Harry.

--- Não estou.

--- Estás. Vão ou não ser vigiados?

--- Confidencial.

--- Não é justo. – Reclamou Ron.

Dumbledore levantou e andou até ao meio do Salão:

--- Ron, Harry, está na hora. – Murmurou Hermione captando a atenção de Harry e Ron.

O barulho intenso do Salão diminui e a atenção dos alunos foi virada para o director:

--- Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang e a todos os presentes nesta sala, finalmente chegou o dia que tanto esperávamos: a revelação dos Três. Como sabem e já expliquei os três nomeados vão passar por três provas onde vão mostrar o seu valor e defender a sua escola. O Prémio vai ser mil galeões para o vencedor e para a escola honras especiais pela parte dos Ministérios da Magia inglês, francês e russo. Não quero incomodar e sem mais demoras, o cálice do fogo vai mostrar os nomes dos três.

O cálice começou a emanar uma névoa azul e a água dentro começou a borbulhar, os alunos começaram a debruçar ligeiramente sobre as mesas. Um papel saiu do cálice e flutuou perdido no ar. O pequeno papel era seguido por todos os olhos do salão. Dumbledore pegou nele e abriu e leu o nome lá escrito:

--- Viktor Krum.

Gritos de alegria e entusiasmo surgiram da parte de Durmstrang e Krum foi paparicado por todos seus colegas:

--- Já sabia. – Disse Ron para Harry que assentiu. 

Krum aproximou de Dumbledore e apertaram a mão:

--- Meus parabéns. A sala é mesmo ali. – Disse Dumbledore apontando para uma porta.

Krum saiu do salão, mais uma vez, o cálice expulsou um papel. Dumbledore pegou nele eleu sem demoras:

---Fleur Delacour.

Desta vez, Beauxbatons foi mais discreta com a sua Campeã, houve apenas acenos e abraços pequenos e olhares de orgulho. Fleur seguiu o caminho de Krum. O cálice expulsou de novo um papel:

--- Cedric.

Gritos de alegria surgiram por parte dos Hufflepuff e murmúrios de lamentos por parte dos Gryffindor. Cedric seguiu o caminho de Krum e Fleur com um olhar cheio de alegria. Novamente o salão voltou a encher de barulho e gritos. O cálice continuou a borbulhar. Alguns dos professores estranharam. Dumbledore não parecia reparar, então acharam normal e ignoraram. O cálice começou a mexer ligeiramente algo que chamou a atenção de Dumbledore que virou. O salão entrou num silêncio repentino quando um papel foi libertado:

--- Não era só três papéis? Dumbledore-sama disse que só três. – Repetiu Sakura para Sasuke.

--- Pode ser um selo explosivo.

Sasuke desembainhou a katana, assim como os outros ninjas, Hinata e Neji levantaram. Numa velocidade espantosa aos olhos dos feiticeiros, Sasuke correu até Dumbledore e agarrou o papel. Olhou com atenção, despertou o Sharingam para ver traços de chakra. Depois numgesto, mandou os outros acalmaram-se:

--- É seguro. – Murmurou Sasuke em japonês.

Dumbledore assentiu e leu o papel. Uma palidez tomou o rosto do director que olhou para Sasuke:

--- Impossível.

--- É verdadeiro.

Dumbledore virou para os bancos de pedra e apontou a Harry:

--- Harry Potter.

Um murmúrio de espanto passou pela mesa dos professores e um olhar de dúvida pela cara dos alunos. Harry ficou paralisado. Perguntou se ouvido bem. Olhou para Ino que percebeu o olhar de dúvida e desespero. A ninja tocou no braço de Harry:

--- Harry-kun, é mesmo o seu nome. Mas posso estar enganada, pergunta a Ron.

Na realidade o que Ino queria é que Ron visse o olhar confuso de Harry, sendo uma ANBU, Ino sabia interpretar as emoções humanas. Viu o olhar de traição no rosto de Ron e queria remediar isto. Harry estava mais protegido se os amigos estivessem ao perto dele. E os ninjas não precisavam de disputas entre amigos. Harry virou para Ron e num murmúrio desesperado perguntou:

--- Ron, não me digas que foi o meu nome que apareceu.

--- Foi. – Respondeu Ron num tom frio.

--- Porque é que estas coisas só acontecem comigo?

O rosto de Ron amenizou e num tom mais amável e menos frio disse:

--- Vai, é o seu nome. Não há problema. Vai lá, és um campeão.

Harry sorriu nervoso e levantou:

--- Obrigado, Ron. Apesar das circunstâncias…

--- Harry, vai. – Sussurrou Hermione.

--- Eu vou contigo, Harry-kun.

Harry desceu as escadas, evitando os olhares e os comentários maldosos, a presença de Ino dava mais confiança e força para avançar. Olhou para Dumbledore que aparentava estar tão confuso como ele. Só isto serviu para a confiança de Harry descer. O caminho parecia não ser fim e cada passo era dotado de uma extrema lentidão. Respirou fundo e atravessou as mesas e preparou para outro desafio: os professores:

--- Harry-kun, esquece as caras dos teus professores e concentra na minha voz. – Sussurrou Ino ao seu ouvido.

Harry assentiu e num gesto desesperado fechou os olhos e concentrou a mente na voz de Ino:

--- Estás quase, Harry-kun, mais um passo…isto…abra os olhos agora.

Harry abriu os olhos e viu que chegara á porta, respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Mergulhou na escuridão.

* * *

Os reviews trabalham mesmo como um combustível. Obrigada pelos reviews, são mts mesmo fixes. Até ao próximo capitulo.


	9. Os Dilemas de Harry

Aqui está! Mais um Capitulo!

* * *

**Os Dilemas de Harry**

Harry desceu umas escadas e chegou a uma sala espaçosa, com lareira acesa e armários de vidro espalhados por toda a sala. Os três Campeões estavam perto da lareira, Cedric estava de pé a ver o movimento das chamas, Fleur estava sentada, tinha um ar pensativo, a sua figura brilhante era ofuscada pelo porte físico de Krum.

Harry diminui o seu passo e vi com mais atenção os outros Campeões, Cedric era o mais alto, era magro e esguio, com cabelo e olhos castanhos, era atraente e o seu porte demonstrava segurança. Fleur era mais alta do que Harry, mas pequena comparada com Krum e Cedric. Era elegante, com cabelo loiro quase prateado. Tinha feições bonitas e um olhar inteligente, o que fez Harry duvidar das coisas que Hermione dissera acerca da francesa. Krum era o mais forte fisicamente dos dois, tinha um porte poderoso e uma aura misteriosa ao seu redor. Tinha a cabeça rapada e olhos negros audazes, o que fez Ino lembrar de Sasuke. Dos três campeões, Krum era visivelmente o mais velho. Harry sentiu uma criança perto dos três que eram muito mais altos do que Harry.

Harry aproximou-se mais, a sua presença foi apercebida por Fleur que virou a cabeça e olhou em volta até o seu olhar pousar no Quarto Campeão. Um olhar duvidoso passou pelos olhos da loira que perguntou em inglês numa pronúncia carregada:

-- O que é? Querrem-nos outrra vez no Salon?

Harry ficou paralisado, não sabia o que responder e tinha consciência que a presença de Ino atrás fazia tudo parecer mais…estranho. Desta vez, Fleur não era a única que olhava para Harry, estranhada, Krum e Cedric acompanhavam a francesa. A porta abriu de repente e o barulho de passos a aproximar poupou Harry de uma embaraçosa justificação. Harry virou para a direcção do barulho, Dumbledore surgiu das sombras acompanhado pelos professores das três escolas. O homem mais velho agarrou os ombros de Harry e obrigou-o olhar nos olhos:

-- Harry, tu inscreveste no Torneio?

-- Não. – Disse Harry com um tom ferido e indignado.

-- Nem mandaste um aluno fazer por ti?

-- Não.

-- Nem os ninjas?

-- Nem pensar. – Disse Harry em voz alta sobressaltando os professores.

-- Talvez usar uma poção da verdade, o Potter acabará por ceder.

-- Severus, agora não. Não é altura para isto. – Disse Dumbledore, aborrecido.

Snape fechou a boca, cerrando os lábios:

-- O QUÊ? – Ouviu-se a voz de Fleur.

-- Mas ele nem idade tem para concorrer. – Murmurou Krum em russo para Karkaroff, director de Dumunstrang que apenas acenou a cabeça num gesto para aclamar o jovem búlgaro.

Cedric olhava confuso por todos os lados acertando em todos os professores, que ignoravam os três Campeões:

-- Não sei se devíamos confiar nele, é um miúdo, pode estar muito bem a mentir. – Disse Madame Maxime.

-- Oui. – Assentiu Fleur, concordando com a directora.

-- O Professor Snape tem razão, devíamos usar uma poção para desmascarar o rapaz e depois puni-lo. – Disse Karkaroff.

Se o olhar pudesse matar, Karkaroff seria neste momento uma tosta fumegante:

-- Como te atreve? – Disse McGonagall – É só um aluno inocente.

-- Como explica a nomeação dele?

-- Alguém sabotou o Cálice. – A voz de Moody encheu a sala.

Harry respirou fundo, aliviado por ter mais pessoas que acreditavam nele:

-- Pois, pois, pois, por mais tentadora seja a oferta, sabemos que não é possível manipular o Cálice. Não há feiticeiros que conseguem enganar o Cálice.

Snape fez um som e todos viraram para o Professor de Poções:

-- Pelo contrário, Director Karkaroff, um feiticeiro talentoso e bem treinado consegue enganar o Cálice. O Cálice do Fogo não passa de um instrumento dos feiticeiros. É só preciso encontrar os feitiços certos…

-- Feitiços estes que podem ser encontrados nos livros mais protegidos do Mundo Mágico. – Disse Karkaroff, molesto.

-- Um Mago Negro conseguia fazer. – Acabou Snape, ignorando. – Não é que esteja a proteger o Potter, mas o rapaz tem um longo historial ligado ás Artes Negras. O seu poder é muito desejado por feiticeiros de todo o mundo. Por isso…

A atenção de Snape virou para as escadas onde os ninjas estavam parados a ver tudo que passava na sala, um arrepio passou na espinha de todos os presentes na sala, não tinham sentido a presença deles. Como a única luz era da lareira, as máscaras na escuridão pareciam mais demoníacas:

-- Por isso…- Disse Sasuke. – Podia acabar a frase?

-- A teoria que alguém quer atacar Potter de Moody pode estar correcta.

-- Claro. – Murmurou Dumbledore.

Todos viraram para o director:

-- Desculpem, tinha esquecido de vocês. Foram a única companhia que Harry teve para além dos seus amigos. Vigiaram-no todo este tempo. Podem dizer se ele aproximou do Cálice?

A atenção de todos virou para os ninjas:

-- Noite e dia, observamos o quotidiano de Harry, ele não vai a um sítio nem fala com ninguém antes de nós verificamos se é seguro. Ele até agora não manifestou nenhum interesse pelo Torneio, as únicas vezes que aproximou do Cálice foi quando almoçava, lanchava e jantava no salão. As únicas conversas acerca do torneiro foram curiosidades sobre a identidade dos três campeões, nada mais.

-- Sem ofensa, mas podemos confiar neles? – Perguntou Snape.

-- Podemos provar que Harry Potter não sabotou o Cálice. – Disse Sakura, aproximando dos professores.

O braço de Sasuke levantou impedindo a passagem de Sakura:

-- Ino, podes usar algumas técnicas mentais que consigam provar?

-- Tenho uma, é uma técnica nova do meu clã, ainda não foi usada.

-- Faça.

Ino andou até Harry e num tom suave ordenhou em inglês:

-- Senta.

Harry assentiu e sentou num sofá perto da lareira, Ino respirou fundo e começou a fazer selos. Um murmúrio de espanto e estupefacção passou pela sala:

-- Professor Snape, pode aproximar?

Snape aproximou de Ino que pôs a mão na testa de Harry e a outra na testa de Snape, por uns instantes, nem Snape e Harry sentiram nada, até sentirem uma descarga eléctrica percorrer a cabeça. Ambos fecharam os olhos. A cabeça de Snape foi enchida com memórias desconhecidas, não levou muito tempo a reconhecer que eram de Harry. Ino tirou as mãos de ambas as testas, Harry começou a respirar depressa, ainda não refeito do choque. A ninja loira ajudou o Gryffindor a levantar:

-- Desculpa, é um Jutsu novo, não tenho muita prática. Quando chegares ao dormitório, vais comer bolachas de sal, ajudam a recuperar a tensão. – Sussurrou Ino.

-- No problem. – Disse Harry.

Snape olhou para todos que olhavam ansiosos á espera de uma resposta:

-- Eles têm razão, Potter não teve nenhuma rotina estranha.

-- Disparate. – Gritou Karkaroff.

-- Pelas Barbas de Merlin, Potter é um aluno do quarto ano, é um rapaz que viveu toda a sua vida com Muggles, não tem maneira nenhuma como aprender a manipular memórias. – Criticou McGonagall.

-- Está decidido, Harry Potter é o quarto Campeão.

-- O quê? – Perguntaram todos em uníssono.

-- Concordo, mesmo que o Cálice foi manipulado, a sua palavra é ordem.

-- Mas…

-- Director, não há problema.

-- Mas, Krum.

Aluno e Professor começaram a falar baixo, Madame Maxime e Fleur assentiram confiando no julgamento de Dumbledore, Cedric levantou os ombros, visivelmente incomodado com a sessão:

-- Shinobi, podem levar Harry e os restantes Campeões para os dormitórios?

Os ninjas assentiram:

-- Kiba, Akamaru, fiquem com o búlgaro e seu problemático director. – Ordenhou Shikamaru.

Kiba e Akamaru aproximaram de Krum e Karkaroff, que ficaram intimidados pelo tamanho de Akamaru:

-- Sigam-me.

-- Hinata, acompanha as senhoras de Beauxbatons.

-- Sim.

-- Eu levo Harry-kun, ele acabou de ser sujeito a justu novo, precisa de cuidados. – Disse Ino, com Harry ao seu lado. – Sakura, diz ao Ranhoso para ele comer algo com sal, vai ajudar a recuperar dos efeitos.

-- Hai.

-- Professor Snape, Professora McGonagall, Capitão Sasuke, preciso de ter uma conversa convosco. Professor Snape, de certeza que está bem? Está bastante pálido.

-- Estou bem.

-- Um pouco de sal resolve o assunto. – Disse Sasuke recebendo em troca um olhar fulminante de Snape.

Pouco a pouco a sala ficava vazia.

* * *

Ron levantou a cabeça quando Harry e Ino entraram no dormitório, todos estavam acordados, incluindo Hermione:

-- Por Merlin. – Assustou-se Hermione. – Harry, o que aconteceu?

Harry estava bastante pálido e cambaleava ligeiramente, sentia adoentado, mas conseguiu disfarçar para não preocupar Hermione e Ron que saltaram das camas em direcção a Harry. Ino desapareceu, mas regressou passados alguns minutos, trazia água e bolachas. Nesta altura, Harry já estava sentado na cama a explicar os eventos. Hermione estava furiosa e virou para Ino:

-- Como atreveram interrogá-lo?

-- Era a única maneira de provar a inocência dele.

-- Mas olha o estado dele.

-- Ele vai ficar bem, tem a tensão baixa e precisa de descanso, amanhã vai estar melhor. – Tranquilizou Ino. – Harry-kun, aqui tem as bolachas. São de água e sal. Bebe a água.

-- Então, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Dean.

-- Alguém sabotou o Cálice. Dumbledore e Snape têm certeza de disso. – Respondeu Harry.

-- Como? – Perguntou Hermione.

-- Acho que foi Magos Negros. Hermione, explico tudo amanhã, agora preciso de descanso.

-- Yeah, Mione. – Concordou Ron. – Não está com olhar bom.

Hermione assentiu, nervosa, arrancou as bolachas e o copo de água e entregou a Harry. Ino saiu do dormitório, silenciosamente.

* * *

Dumbledore pôs mais uma memória na bacia, ignorando os olhares dos outros presentes na sala:

-- Sugiro, Director, que Potter participe no Torneio. – Disse Snape.

-- Mas…Professor Dumbledore, Potter é um aluno, não um naco de carne. Não podemos dá-lo aos cães. Podemos estar a pô-lo em perigo mortal. – Disse McGonagall, com ar horrorizado.

-- Não preocupe, vou dar autorização especial aos shinobi para eles poderem actuar no Torneiro. Ao contrário dos outros Campeões, se Harry é posto num perigo que consideremos mortal, os ninjas intervêm. Percebe a importância, Capitão Sasuke?

Sasuke assentiu:

-- Sim, senhor.

-- Podes sair.

Sasuke fez uma vénia e saiu da sala, deixando os outros Professores. Uma ruga de preocupação passou pelo rosto de Dumbledore enquanto debruçava sobre a bacia e mexia com a varinha as memórias da sua vida. "Algo me diz que vou arrepender disso." Pensou o director inglês.

* * *

-- Temos autorização para actuar em campo. – Disse Sasuke. – A partir de agora, qualquer ameaça que surge durante as provas do Torneiro, relativamente á segurança de Harry Potter, deve ser devidamente eliminada. Perceberam?

-- Hai. – Disseram todos em uníssono, menos Shikamaru.

-- E em relação aos ninja clandestinos? – Perguntou TenTen.

-- Por agora, não temos muita informação, mas lembrem, eles não vão agir directamente, por isso, qualquer coisa que surja não constitui uma prova que declaramos guerra a outras vilas. Estão dispensados.

Os ninjas desapareceram, menos Shikamaru:

-- As coisas estão a ficar agitadas, pergunto que será sensato ficar aqui em Hogwarts.

-- Não preocupes, somos ninjas, se há algo que sabemos fazer é desaparecer sem deixar rasto. Até agora, não apareceram problemas internacionais, só nacionais, nada mais do que o terreno de Hogwarts. – Disse Sasuke sem olhar para o ninja Nara, preferindo concentrar na visão da Floresta através da janela.

-- Mas, sabes que em breve vão aparecer mais, o que aconteceu hoje foi apenas uma porção.

-- Shikamaru, vai logo ao assunto. – Ordenhou Sasuke, sem continuar olhar o outro.

-- Olha, é assim. Isto está a tornar problemático, não quero, e sei que Tsunade sente o mesmo, que Konoha seja arrastada para as lutas dos Feiticeiros. Isto é entre eles e nós não temos nada a ver com isto, se não queres outra Akatsuki, outra guerra ninja, sugiro pensares melhor acerca das suas escolhas.

Desta vez, Sasuke olhou para Shikamaru:

-- Já pensei e não vejo nada que comprometa Konoha ou nós.

-- Mas…

-- A conversa acaba aqui, Shikamaru.

Nara respirou fundo, sabia que nada mudaria a opinião de Sasuke e por isso, resignou-se:

-- Como queiras.

Shikamaru andou até aos dormitórios dos Gryffindor deixando atrás um Sasuke pensativo. Começou a chover, o som da chuva correspondia aos sentimentos contraditórios de Sasuke. "No fundo, Shikamaru tem razão, isto está a tornar-se problemático" pensou o Uchiha continuado a olhar para a janela.

Continua...

Proximo Capitulo: Harry e o seu grupo treina com os ninjas de Konoha. Feitiços entram em colisão com justu. Quem ganhará?

* * *

Respondendo aos reviews:

Sou portuguesa ou açoriana, as duas coisas. A minha nacionalidade é portuguesa, mas nasci em S.Miguel (Açores).

Yeah, acho que exagerei nas reacções do público, mas foi mais ou menos assim no filme.

Nota:

As aparências dos tres Campeões foram baseadas no filme, embora que Fleur esteja inspirada no livro, pk a descrição dela está mais parecida com o livro do que o filme.

Falando em Fleur, não pensem que o que está entre ela e Shikamaru acabou, pk haverá mais interacção entre os dois para os proximos capitulos, nada de pesado, apenas uma interacção (será?). 

Obrigada pelos reviews. 


	10. Jutsu VS Feitiços

OIIIIIIIII! Mais um capitulo! Desculpem a demora, mas aconteceu muitas coisas e não conseguiu escrever algo. Mas a inspiração veio e aqui está ele!

Naruto e Harry Potter não me pertencem! Gostava de ter os dois, mais c´est la vie.

* * *

**Capitulo:**

**Jutsu VS Feitiços**

Harry acordou, alguém agarrara no seu ombro e abanara levemente, olhou para o estrangeiro, mesmo sem óculos, reconheceu os cabelos castanhos de Hermione:

Harry acordou, alguém agarrara no seu ombro e abanara levemente, olhou para o estrangeiro, mesmo sem óculos, reconheceu os cabelos castanhos de Hermione:

-- Hum…

-- Harry, os ninjas, no Campo de Quadribol, combinámos encontrar hoje com eles, lembras?

Harry olhou para o relógio que marcava 8:00, resmungou baixo, mas pegou nos óculos e levantou. Hermione olhou atentamente para Harry, notou que a cor da pele voltara ao normal. Respirou aliviada ao ver como Harry levantara bem sem demonstrar mal-estar. Saiu do dormitório para dar mais privacidade ao Rapaz-que-sobreviveu.

Harry desceu as escadas encontrando com o grupo, Luna era a única que não estava presente. Tinham uma cara de sono, Ron e os gémeos praticamente dormiam em pé, até Hermione tinha um ar ensonado. Harry era o único que não morria de sono, estava habituado a acordar cedo, os seus tios e primo acordavam muito cedo, porque o colégio e o local de trabalho ficavam muito longe da casa de Harry:

-- Vamos.

-- Que raio de ideia foi esta? Hoje é sábado!

-- Cala-se, Ron. – Disse Ginny.

O grupo saiu da sala dos Gryffindor, liderado por Hermione e Ron, Ginny e Harry ficaram atrás:

-- Nervosa? – Perguntou Harry a Ginny.

-- Estás muito bem-disposto para quem deitou tarde. Eram duas da manhã quando chegaste do Salão.

Harry franziu o rosto:

-- Sério?

-- Yeah.

-- Os meus tios tinham o hábito de acordar cedo, por isso, estou habituado.

Ginny sorriu, enrolando no casaco enorme azul que tinha, Harry sorriu, reparou como ela ficava bonita quando sorria. O coração de Ginny ficou leve e sentiu borboletas na barriga quando viu que o sorriso de Harry era dirigido a ela. Era o mesmo sorriso que ele dava a Hermione e a Ron. Será que ela fazia parte da vida dele? Era especial para ele? Preciosa? Só este pensamento fez as borboletas subissem ainda mais. Harry respirou fundo, não soube porque sentia tão nervoso ao pé dela. Era a irmã do seu melhor amigo, certo? Ele era apaixonado por Cho, certo?

"_Então porque os seus sentimentos ficam mais fortes quando estás ao pé de Ginny?"_

Harry abanou ligeiramente a cabeça, a ninja loira deve ter feito algo na sua cabeça, lembrou de perguntar a Ino se havia efeitos secundários.

* * *

**Campo de Quadribol:**

Quando chegaram ao campo, os ninjas estavam sentados num círculo, Luna estava sentada ao lado de Sasuke e Sakura. Shikamaru levantou e olhou para os Gryffindor e num tom aborrecido e autoritário disse:

-- Estão atrasados.

O grupo de adolescentes aproximou mais e lançaram um olhar fulminante ao ninja Nara:

-- Hoje é sábado, tenham dó. – Disse Fred, chateado com o tom comandante de Shikamaru.

-- Dó? Podes crer que tivemos dó. Quando éramos aprendizes, acordávamos ás cinco da manhã.

-- CINCO DA MANHÃ? – Perguntaram todos.

-- Todos os dias? – Perguntou Hermione com um tom céptico. A sua simpatia pelos Shinobis esfumara.

Sakura riu-se, atraindo a atenção dos alunos:

-- A vida de um ninja é difícil, ao contrário de vocês, que ficam seguros e protegidos dentro do castelo, uma pessoa da vossa idade ao ser nomeada ninja, é considerada adulta na cultura japonesa, por isso, desde cedo as suas aprendizagens são num campo de batalha.

-- A sério? – Perguntou Ginny.

Por uns instantes, Harry sentiu um pequeno aperto no peito. Aquela situação parecia-lhe familiar:

-- Acho que entendo.

Todos olharam para Harry:

-- Aos onze anos, enfrentei o meu maior inimigo num duelo. Aos doze lutei contra um monstro e aos treze combati contra Dementors, Lobisomens e assassinos. Eu…de alguma forma, sempre pensei que…sei lá…fosse único. Vocês sabem?

Apesar de estar há três anos no Mundo Mágico, Harry nunca se habituara a receber tanta atenção e isso via-se no seu nervosismo:

-- Nós compreendemos, Harry-kun, quando eu e os meus companheiros saímos na nossa primeira missão, nunca esperávamos que fosse um Rank alto. Foi aterrador, combater contra ninjas mais experientes do que nós. E além disso, vimos pela primeira a morte de uma pessoa. A vida de um ninja requer muitos sacrifícios: a perda da inocência, ser encarado como um adulto numa idade jovem, andar de mãos dadas com a morte e muitas vezes há risco de perdemos os nossos amigos e companheiros. – Disse Sakura.

O grupo tinha a boca aberta, a vida de um ninja era mais difícil do que pensavam, não sabiam porquê, mas achavam que era só aventura. Um arrepio passou pela espinha de Hermione que olhou para Harry:

-- Bem…

Um silêncio embaraçoso caiu sobre os feiticeiros e os ninjas. Provavelmente, teria demorado se não fosse a impaciência de Naruto:

-- Ossu! Onde está esta magia que prometeram? Dattebayo!

-- NARUTO! SEU INSENSIVEL! – Gritou Sakura. – Não vês que…

-- Sakura! Naruto tem razão, viemos aqui para estudar os feiticeiros, não para andar por aí a lamentar a nossa vida de ninja. – Disse Sasuke.

Um tique nervoso apareceu no olho de Sakura, os ninjas afastaram-se de Sakura, mas felizmente a ninja médica acalmou-se. **"Desgraçado! A dizer que sou lamentável, vais pagar por isso, Uchiha. Shannaro!" **Gritou a Sakura Interior:

-- Muito bem, vamos organizar: vamos começar por lutas. Um feiticeiro contra um ninja. – Disse Shikamaru. – Sakura vs…Harry Potter.

_Haruno Sakura contra Harry Potter:_

_A Iryou e o Rapaz que sobreviveu _

Os ninjas e os Gryffindor, juntamente com a Ravenclaw sentaram-se perto das bancadas, Sakura e Harry foram para o meio do campo. Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e pôs-se em posição. Sakura não se mexeu. Harry ficou quieto, durante um tempo esteve à espera que a Iryou tirasse a varinha. Mas Sakura não se moveu:

-- Desculpe, mas não precisa da varinha?

-- Varinha? O que é isso?

Uma expressão confusa passou pelo rosto de Harry. "Primeira falha: mostrar indecisão." Pensou Sakura. Para mostrar ao feiticeiro que não precisava de um pau de madeira para combater, Sakura começou a correr e começou a manifestar chakra na mão. Harry ficou espantado com o fulgor azul que apareceu na mão da ninja, num gesto de pânico, convocou:

-- _Atordoar!_

Um raio vermelho saiu da varinha em direcção a Sakura, que se desviou facilmente:

-- O quê? – Gritaram os Feiticeiros, aturdidos com a rapidez de Sakura.

Renovado com um desejo de batalha, Harry levantou a varinha e convocou vários feitiços. Mas a Iryou ninja esquivou-se com uma velocidade considerada impossível para os alunos de Hogwarts. "Segunda falha: repete muito os seus ataques.":

-- O pirralho precisa de ser imaginativo. – Disse Sasuke com um tom de arrogância.

-- Podes crer, que estupidez. Competir com ataques directos com um ninja médico. Uma das habilidades dos Iryou é esquivar de ataques. Ele tem sorte por não levar com um dos murros de Sakura. Ficava partido em quatro. – Disse Naruto.

-- Partido em quatro. – Repetiu Kiba. – Esta expressão existe?

A batalha mal durava dois minutos e Sakura já tinha visto 18 falhas no comportamento de Harry. "Vou acabar com esta brincadeira". Sakura desapareceu para o espanto do Gryffindor. Antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo, o punho de Sakura surgiu a centímetros da sua cara:

-- Xeque-mate. – Concluiu a Iryou.

A cara dos feiticeiros começou a ficar branca e os ninjas celebravam em silêncio a vitória:

-- Vencedor: Haruno Sakura. – Gritou Naruto.

-- Próximo: Haruno Sakura vs Ron Weasley.

_Haruno Sakura vs Ron Weasley:_

_A Sakura e o rapaz dos cabelos de fogo_

O nervosismo de Ron era tanto que até se podia tocar, Harry estava inconsolável sentado no chão a ser animado por Ginny e Hermione:

-- Boa sorte, Ron. – Disse Luna com um grande sorriso.

Ron nem chegou a sorrir, avançou para o meio do campo num andar fúnebre. Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar meigo. Ron tirou a varinha e pôs-se em posição. "Primeira falha: é muito expressivo e deixa as emoções tomarem conta dele. " Pensou Sakura.

Ficaram quietos a olharem um para o outro. Sakura avançou primeiro, começou a correr manifestando o chakra na mão. Ron convocou vários feitiços, mas devido ao seu nervosismo, saíam todos mal. Sakura desviou-se de todos com facilidade. "Segunda falha: demasiado lento". O nervosismo e o medo de Ron aumentavam cada vez mais. Harry era uma pessoa corajosa, Ron apesar de ser tão corajoso como o amigo, tinha pouca auto-estima.

Num gesto desesperado, convocou um feitiço á sorte. Sakura desviou mais uma vez, mas o feitiço foi em direcção ao grupo que observava a luta e atingiu Naruto.

Um silencio caiu sobre todos e o pânico de Ron aumentou. Naruto começou a agitar, Hinata correu até ao namorado prestes a auxiliá-lo. Para o espanto de todos, Naruto começou a…rir:

-- Ah, ah, ah, ah…- começou com uma gargalhada pequena e depois aumentou de tom.- ih, ah, uh, ih, ahuauauauauauauauauauUAUAUAUAUAUAUAU.

Segundos depois, Naruto caiu ao chão agarrando á barriga, rindo todos os tipos de risos e a bandeiras despregadas:

-- IHIHIHIHIH, AHAHAHAHAHHA, UHHHUHHUHUH, AUAUAUUAUA, KUKUKUKUKUKU.

Sakura olhou para cena com os olhos arregalados e depois um sorriso apareceu no rosto da Iryou:

-- Ihihihihihihihihii, ahahahahahahah.

A gargalhada foi aumentando, até os risos dos dois ninjas podiam ser ouvidos por todo campo:

-- KUKUKLUKUKU, WUWUAHAUAH…

Sakura caiu ao chão, agarrada á barriga e com lágrimas a caírem dos olhos. Shikamaru olhou neutro para Ron não sendo afectado pelas gargalhadas histéricas dos dois companheiros:

-- Vencedor: Ron Weasley. – Disse Shikamaru.

Todos olharam para o Nara, conseguindo ignorar os dois ninjas histéricos deitados na relva:

-- Como a Sakura era a examinadora e no estado em que ela está, vou escolher outra pessoa. Próxima luta: Luna Lovegood contra Inuzuka Kiba e Inuzuka Akamaru.

_Luna Lovegood contra Inuzuka Kiba e Inuzuka Akamaru:_

_A Lua e o Guerreiro Canino_

Luna olhou para Kiba e lançou-lhe um sorriso meigo:

-- Desculpe. – Disse Hermione. Porque a Luna vai lutar contra dois? Quem é este tal Akamaru?

-- Akamaru é o cão branco. – Respondeu Shikamaru.

A expressão confusa de Hermione aumentou, Ino apressou a explicar:

-- Existem vários ninjas que trabalham em conjunto com os animais, partilham uma relação de simbiose, amizade e companheirismo, é como fossem um só. No clã do Kiba, os ninjas Inuzuka crescem em harmonia com os cães. Por isso, não é Inuzuka Kiba e Akamaru, mas Inuzuka Kiba e Inuzuka Akamaru.

-- Então…

-- Akamaru é necessário. Não preocupes, Kiba não vai utilizar os seus ataques. Akamaru nem vai intervir, mas é dever de um Inuzuka acompanhar o seu companheiro. Akamaru vai apenas acompanhar Kiba. – Tranquilizou Ino.

A atenção virou-se para os dois combatentes, Luna tirou a varinha e Kiba pôs em posição. Luna começou primeiro, lançou um feitiço de cócegas, Akamaru e Kiba esquivaram rapidamente. Mas Luna foi mais rápida e perspicaz do que Harry e Ron, lançou os feitiços mais rapidamente. Quando Kiba e Akamaru começaram-se a mover, Luna seguiu os movimentos dos dois Inuzuka. Movia a varinha de um forma tão graciosa que espantou até os ninjas:

-- Nada mau, miúda, mas falta agressividade. – Gritou Kiba.

-- Desculpa-me, Kiba-san, mas sou contra a violência.

Kiba parou e olhou para Akamaru que assentiu, desapareceu e tal como Sakura surgiu na frente de Luna, agarrou a mão com a varinha de Luna:

-- O que vais fazer agora? – Perguntou o Inuzuka com um tom sarcástico.

Luna sorriu, o sorriso era tão meigo que Kiba ficou desconsertado por minutos. De repente, num movimento rápido, Luna levantou a perna para lançar em direcção ao estômago de Kiba. Noutra pessoa, teria sucesso. Mas Kiba era um Oinin e muito mais experiente do que a menina loira. Agarrou a perna de Luna e num movimento rápido e brusco tirou a varinha da mão da feiticeira e tirou-a para Akamaru que a agarrou na boca. Olhou para Luna:

-- Kiba-san, posso render? – Perguntou a Ravenclaw.

-- Escolha sensata.

Um olhar triste surgiu no rosto de Luna:

-- Patético, não? Harry e Ron são melhores do que eu.

Kiba começou a rir, espantando Luna, a sua gargalhada parecia quase um latido. O riso de Kiba foi ouvido no grupo. Harry sobressaltou, parecia que era Sirius que ria e não Kiba:

-- Estás a brincar? Foste a melhor até agora, o ruivo e o da cicatriz nem aguentaram tanto tempo como tu e deste luta. Tens garra, isto agrada-me.

-- A sério? – Um olhara cheio de alegria apareceu no rosto de Luna.

-- Um verdadeiro ninja nunca fica quieto perante o perigo e aprendeste com os erros dos seus amigos. Como disse uma vez o Grande Sannin dos Sapos: "Um grande ninja não é aquele que mostra talento, mas aquele que esforça, aprende com os erros e nunca desiste da sua jornada.". Esta frase tornou-se no lema dos ninjas de Konoha. Devo dizer que aplicaste isto hoje.

-- É … que …nunca fui muito boa em…quero dizer, não sou boa em nada realmente.

-- Todos nós somos bons em algo, só por vezes, não aparece logo. – Disse Kiba. – Mas aconselho falares com Naruto, ele é um grande exemplo.

-- Exemplo? – Luna olhou para Naruto que bebia um café quente ao lado de Sakura, os dois pareciam ter recuperado do feitiço.

-- Sim, ele era como tu. Quando era mais novo, não mostrava nenhum talento, mas era forte e rebelde como tu e isto foi suficiente para seguir em frente. Hoje, ele é um símbolo de dedicação e força para todas as crianças ninjas e uns dos maiores ninjas da actualidade.

-- A sério? Mas ele parece tão…normal.

Kiba olhou para Naruto:

-- Yeah. Vamos? Conversamos melhor depois das lutas.

-- Ok! Muito obrigada, Kiba-san.

--Vencedor: Inuzuka Kiba e Inuzuka Akamaru.

Fred e George, seguidos por Ginny, levantaram e aplaudiram entusiasticamente:

-- Luna, Luna, Luna.

-- A melhor, a melhor

Luna sentou animada e com um ar feliz, sendo recebida por Harry e Ron que aplaudiram, seguindo o exemplo dos gémeos Weasley. Hermione sorriu, nervosa. Sentiu um pouco estranha. Ele era a inteligente da turma, mas viu como o talento não valia de nada sem a força e o poder que Luna demonstrara:

-- Muitos parabéns. – Disse Ino.

Hermione mexeu e olhou para a relva:

-- Próximo: Hyuuga Neji contra Hermione Granger.

Hermione levantou a cabeça, surpreendida:

-- Hermy, força.

-- Sei que consegues, Mione.

Hermione levantou e olhou para os ninjas, tentando lembrar quem era Neji. O jovem Hyuuga apareceu e deu a mão a Hermione:

-- Pronta, Granger-san?

Hermione olhou para o seu grupo e depois para Neji:

--Ok.

_Hyuuga Neji contra Hermione Granger:_

_O prodígio da Magia e o Prodígio do Clã Hyuuga_

Hermione, tal como Luna, avançou primeiro, lançou um feitiço de cócegas para testar a velocidade do ninja Hyuuga. Neji esquivou facilmente. Hermione fez a sua primeira análise: era tão rápido como os outros. Mas decidiu tentar de novo. Mandou um feitiço de atordoar, Neji foi mais rápido a esquivar o segundo golpe. Uma luz apareceu na cabeça de Hermione.

Lembrou da batalha entre Sakura e Ron, o ninja loiro não esquivara do feitiço porque era invisível, era uma característica de algumas feitiços, tinham uma cor clara e á medida que avançavam tornavam-se invisíveis. Eles não conseguiam esquivar se não viam os feitiços, Hermione sorriu. Lançou um feitiço de empurrão, mas escondeu o rosto de forma que Neji não visse os lábios mexer e mexeu mais lentamente.

Para a alegria de Hermione, Neji arqueou o corpo demonstrando que recebera um impacto, o feitiço não era doloroso, mas podia sentir algo a empurrar o corpo. Neji olhou surpreendido para Hermione. O Hyuuga sorriu, a rapariga era inteligente, percebera a fraqueza que os ninjas possuíam neste momento, não conheciam o poder da Magia. Mas havia algo que Hermione não sabia é que era um Hyuuga e desconhecia o poder da sua Kekkei Genkei.

Começou a fazer selos e concentrou o chakra, as veias apareceram na testa e nos olhos apareceu uma pequena pupila. Hermione recuou, espantada e horrorizada com a mudança da cara e dos olhos de Hyuuga Neji.

Lançou mais um feitiço de empurrão e depois de gargalhada, mas Neji esquivou de uma forma graciosa. Hermione quase jurava que ele via os feitiços como eles fossem visíveis. Uma pergunta surgiu na mente de Hermione, os olhos permitiam ver qualquer coisa? Era um poder fantástico, pensou, se os Aurores possuíssem um poder igual ao Hyuuga, não existiriam Magos Negros. Começou a ver as suas probabilidades: era uma aluna do quarto ano, apesar de ser inteligente e ler muito, não estava preparada para um desafio tão misterioso como o Shinobi. Os ninjas eram mais velhos e mais experientes:

-- Rendo-me. – Disse Hermione.

Neji assentiu e aproximou de Hermione:

-- Estou surpreendido, mostraste ter tanta habilidade como a Luna. Fizeste mais uso da estratégia, por isso, vou contar um segredo.

Os olhos de Hermione alargaram-se:

-- A verdadeira arte de um Shinobi é saber enganar o adversário.

Um sorriso brincalhão surgiu nos lábios de Neji:

-- A sério?

-- Sim.

Hermione começou a rir, agora já não tinha tanto medo dos olhos de Neji. Olhou para Luna e apercebeu de uma coisa, ela não melhor do que Luna e Luna não era melhor do que ela, porque ambas eram diferentes e especiais á sua maneira. Não pode deixar de pensar de uma forma irónica que já aprendera algo dos ninjas:

-- Vencedor: Hyuuga Neji.

O olhar de Shikamaru caiu sobre os restantes feiticeiros, primeiro pousou em Ginny que abanou a cabeleira ruiva num gesto negativo:

-- Nem pensar, já vi o suficiente para saber que não estou preparada.

Depois para Neville:

-- Não, obrigado. Estou do lado da Ginny.

Os gémeos levantaram-se e olharam altivos para Shikamaru:

-- Nós queremos combater. – Disse Fred.

-- Honrar o nome Weasley. – Continuou George.

-- Não podemos deixar que Ronzinho nos vença. – Concluiu Fred.

-- E queremos combater juntos. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Shikamaru levantou os ombros num gesto de puro tédio:

-- Que gémeos tão problemáticos. Próximo: Inuzuka Kiba e Inuzuka Akamaru contra Fred e George Weasley.

Kiba resmungou logo como "porque calham-me sempre os gémeos" e levantou resignado.

_Inuzuka Kiba e Inuzuka Akamaru contra Fred e George Weasley:_

_O par Canino e o par da confusão_

_O clã Inuzuka e o clã Weasley_

-- Kiba, queríamos apertar-se a mão antes de combater. – Disse Fred.

-- Porquê? – Perguntou o ninja, furioso.

-- Desportivismo puro. – Respondeu George.

Um olhar furibundo apareceu no rosto de Kiba, enquanto Akamaru deu um latido que parecia um riso:

-- Pronto. Que chatos!

Kiba mostrou a mão, Fred e George sorriram e lançaram pó para a cara de Kiba, que foi lançado para trás e começou a tossir:

-- Seus desgraçados! Vou matá-los!

Kiba levantou o punho e lançou-o em direcção da cara de Fred, mas antes que pudesse atingir o Weasley, um atchim surgiu. Kiba ficou paralisado e olhou para os gémeos e depois para os companheiros que pareciam tão surpreendidos como Kiba:

-- A…a…a…atchim…. ATCHIM…ATCHIM…ATCHIM…

Vários espirros surgiram, um atrás do outro, os Weasley riram alto:

-- Baka. – Gritaram apontando o dedo a Kiba.

O grupo de ninjas e feiticeiros rebentaram em risos, incluindo Akamaru.

Continua…

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**Sabedoria de Ninja e Manhas de Feiticeiros ou será ao contrário?**

* * *

Notas:

Iryou ninja: Ninja médica

Baka: Idiota

Respondendo aos reviews:

O romance entre Sakura e Sasuke está quase a aproximar. Não sou muito especialista em escrever romance, mas já conseguiu planear como vai ser, talvez no proximo capitulo já surga algo entre os dois. Não sou muito fã deste casal, mas confesso que são fascinantes juntos e as suas personalidades conseguem criar uma harmonia e complementar uma á outra, por isso, torço para que fiquem juntos no anime e no mangá. (é mais provavel a Sakura/Naruto, mas não podemos perder as esperanças, porque sinceramente, acho que os dois têm mais uma relação de irmãos).

Bem, mais uma vez obrigada pelos reviews, no proximo capitulo, vou começar a responder individualmente a cada review, hoje não posso, pk é de noite e tive um dia cansativo. Outra vez obrigada. Até ao próximo capitulo.


	11. Sabedoria de Ninja e Manha de Feiticeiro

Aqui está! Finalmente depois de um século, conseguiu postar, ainda nem acredito.

* * *

**Capitulo:**

**Sabedoria de Ninja e Manhas de Feiticeiro! Ou será ao contrário?**

-- Almoço

-- Almoço! – Gritaram Ron e Naruto, ao mesmo tempo.

-- Naruto! Cala a boca. – Gritou Sakura dando um cascudo na cabeça do pobre Kitsune.

-- Ron! – Disse Hermione, olhando furiosamente para Ron.

-- O que foi? Já é meio-dia. – Defendeu Ron.

Depois de uma hora a segurar Kiba e Akamaru para não matarem os gémeos, já se via o cansaço no rosto de cada ninja e feiticeiro:

-- É verdade, também estou com fome. – Disse Harry, levantando da relva onde estivera anteriormente sentado.

Hermione puxou da varinha e Sakura de um pergaminho e num encantamento e numa invocação, comida apareceu num tapete vermelho perante os olhares estupefactos dos feiticeiros. Os ninjas foram os únicos que não surpreenderam, especialmente porque foram cautelosos assim como Hermione. Sem mais demoras, sentaram e começaram a comer:

-- O que é isso? – Perguntou Luna, apontando a um prato tipicamente japonês.

-- Chama-se ramen, é um prato muito comum entre os ninjas. – Respondeu Ino. – Pode encontrar em qualquer barraca ambulante, por isso, é tão popular entre os ninjas quando saem para missões e além disso é barato.

-- RAMEN! É mais do que isso! É o alimento celestial, a ambrósia dos Deuses, o prato do Paraíso. – Gritou Naruto pegando na tigela e começando a dançar perante os olhares atónicos dos feiticeiros.

-- Alimento celestial? Prato dos Deuses? – Murmurou Luna com os olhos a brilhar.

Luna pegou em pauzinhos e levou um bocado de naruto á boca e engoliu. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Luna levantou e tinha lágrimas nos olhos e de repente começou a cantar, estilo hino:

-- Oh! Ramen! Alimento dos céus!

Senhor do Oriente! Que vieste da terras longas Shinobis para matarem a fome dos filhos de Inglaterra.

Milagre dos céus!

Naruto juntou a Luna e começaram a cantar:

-- Melhor do que tu não há!

Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!

Anjo do Paraíso!

Raaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

Sacia-nos a fome!

Paladar rico e único!

Melhor do que tu não há!

Ramen!

Raaamennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

-- O.O – Os feiticeiros abriram a boca, não acreditando no que viam.

-- O.O – Os ninjas apenas observavam com lástima para o espectáculo.

-- Isto…

-- Eu sei, Sasuke-kun, o mundo não está preparado para outro fanático de ramen. – Disse Sakura com um tique no olho.

Finalmente para o alívio de todos, Hinata teve coragem para salvar a saúde mental de todos, mandando Naruto e Luna sentarem. Ficaram salvos até Lee ter um ataque do "Fogo da juventude":

-- Luna-san e Hermione-san, estiveram muito bem nos vossos combates. O fogo da juventude brilha com um esplendor invejável nos vossos corações puros e fortes de feiticeiros e mágicos da nobre e velha Inglaterra.

-- O quê? - Perguntou Hermione.

Harry e Ron fizeram um esforço tremendo para não cuspirem a comida, atordoados por tanto palavreado. Lee levantou e numa pose de "nice guy" olhou para Harry com um grande sorriso:

-- Espero um dia poder lutar de igual a igual com vocês.

Harry de repente teve uma enorme vontade de lavar os dentes, também sentiu os olhos a arder com as cores brilhantes do uniforme Jounin de Lee:

-- Claro, como…queiras.

-- Lee, senta.

-- Hai, Ino-san.

Lee começou a comer:

-- Perdoem o Lee, ele é um pouco…excêntrico, digo extrovertido. – Desculpou Sakura, dando um sorriso nervoso aos feiticeiros. – É hereditário.

Os feiticeiros tentaram esconder o olhar de horror ao perceberem que havia mais Lees no mundo. Depois de almoçarem, arrumaram as coisas e Fred levantou uma questão:

-- Olhem, posso não ser tão inteligente como a Mione. – Disse Fred. – Mas sei que aquela velocidade não é normal para um humano.

Os ninjas olharam para Fred:

-- Não são normais para quem não treinou para ser um ninja. – Respondeu Naruto.

-- Vocês tomam algo para tornarem mais fortes e mais rápidos? O que Neji-san tem nos olhos? Como é um treino de ninja? Quais sãos os vossos poderes? Qual a diferença de um feiticeiro e de um ninja? – Estas eram as perguntas que Hermione lançava para cima dos ninjas.

-- Não está na altura de damos explicações? – Disse Neji.

-- Shikamaru? Já analisaste os combates? – Perguntou Sakura.

-- Sim, os poderes feiticeiros são como pensei.

-- Por favor, sentem.

Todos sentaram no chão, alguns encostaram ás mochilas para ficarem mais confortáveis, outros como Luna deitaram no chão. Naruto foi o único a ficar de pé. Os feiticeiros estranharam e olharam para Shikamaru que estava deitado a olhar para o céu. Como sentisse os olhares, o ninja Nara respondeu:

-- Naruto é um instrutor Jounin e trabalha na Academia de ninjas como assistente de direcção e professor. É o mais indicado para explicar como funciona o mundo shinobi.

Os feiticeiros olharam surpreendidos para Naruto, não que achassem um incapaz, mas não estavam habituados com professores com uma aparência jovem e rebelde. Era o único com excepção de Lee, a possuir uma cor brilhante na mascara e enquanto os ninjas usavam uma bandana ou um colar com um símbolo, Naruto usava um lenço estilo pirata (igual ao de Morino Ibiki) que cobria a cabeleira loura e na frente o símbolo de Konoha brilhava com tinta laranja:

-- Oi, pessoal.

-- O…Oi. – Responderam todos.

-- Dia bonito, não? Bem, vamos ao assunto. Ninjas ou Shinobis são guerreiros especializados no assassínio, na protecção, na espionagem e no combate. Tiveram a sua origem no continente japonês na Idade das Guerras ou a Era dos Youkai. Surgiram como grupos de guerreiros que ganhavam a vida ao assassinar barões e lordes da guerra, em traficar materiais vindos do Grande Continente **(1)**, espionar os planos de ambos os lados e segundo alguns registos antigos, como caçadores de youkais e espíritos. Não se sabe como surgiu o seu estilo de vida ou como aprenderam a lutar. Segundo algumas lendas locais, o primeiro ninja foi um samurai filho de um demónio e de uma mortal, quando descobriram a sua identidade como meio-humano, tornou-se num samurai renegado. Viajando e recolhendo companheiros, criou um grupo de soldados que mais tarde seriam chamados de shinobi. Os ninjas distinguiram-se pelos seus métodos ortodoxos e pouco comuns, no início, não foram aceites, sendo conhecidos como foras-da-lei e assassinos. Com o tempo, começaram a ganhar respeito e começaram a aparecer os primeiros clãs. O balanço de poder shinobi não foi fácil de alcançar devido ás guerras entre clãs ninjas e blá, blá, blá, vocês não precisam de saber história, apenas que hoje em dia, os ninjas são o poderio militar do Continente Japonês servindo como soldados e embaixadores da paz entre os cincos grande países elementares e os restantes países. Perceberam? **(2)**

Os feiticeiros assentiram, Hermione levantou o braço, Naruto assentiu:

-- O que é um Youkai?

-- Um Youkai é um espírito ou um demónio do folclore japonês. – Respondeu Hinata.

-- Os ninjas são organizados em vilas, cada vila é localizada num país, é nestas vilas que os ninjas e as suas famílias vivem. Cada país sempre que necessita de serviços, contrata ninjas para um trabalho. São lordes feudais, barões, nobreza, realeza, etc., ou seja, tudo o que for rico é que têm poder para comprar o serviço de ninjas. Vou dar um exemplo, Dumbledore-sama está a nos pagar pelos nossos serviços de protecção.

Harry começou a sentir desconforto:

-- Um ninja para realizar as suas missões necessita de habilidades e capacidades. Quanto mais altas forem, mais perigosas são as missões. As habilidades dos ninjas são várias: combate corpo-a-corpo, inteligência, estratégia, conhecimentos de armas, armadilhas, experiência de campo, selamentos, técnicas de invocação e continua numa lista sem fim.

-- Como funciona? – Perguntou Ginny.

-- Coisas como estratégia, armadilhas, armas são a parte teórica. Taijutsu, Genjustu e Ninjutsu são as componentes básicas de um ninja, há mais outras, mas por agora são estas as principais. Ninjutsu e Genjustu necessitam de chakra.

Um olhara de confusão surgiu nas caras dos feiticeiros:

-- Chakra, meus senhores, ou catora, como costumava a chamar em miúdo, é a energia viva e espiritual de todos os seres vivos. Os ninjas precisam de chakra para terem mais energia, estamina, força, velocidade e para praticar um jutsu.

-- O que é um jutsu? – Perguntou Hermione.

-- Acho que uma demonstração será melhor. _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu.**_

Uma cópia idêntica a Naruto surgiu, a boca dos feiticeiros caiu até ao chão, os gémeos levantaram do chão e começaram a rodear e a tocar no clone das sombras:

-- É verdadeiro. – Disse Fred, ainda chocado.

Harry piscou os olhos, estranhado e depois um sorriso surgiu:

-- Incrível.

-- Fantástico.

Os ninjas começaram a rir quando os feiticeiros levantaram e rodearam o clone:

-- Muito bem, podem sentar, acho que já basta. – Ordenhou Sakura.

Todos sentaram ainda olhando para o clone. Os olhos arregalaram quando o clone desapareceu numa nuvem:

-- O que aconteceu? – Gritaram.

-- Acalmem-se, ele não morreu. Não é feito de carne e osso, mas sim da minha sombra. – Disse Naruto.

-- Da sua…quê?

-- Sombra, Hermione-san, mas isto é uma matéria mais avançada. Vamos começar pelas duas partes do chakra: a energia do corpo presente em todas as células, aqui está a explicação dos vossos feitiços e a energia espiritual adquirida através do treino. O treino dos ninjas. – Disse Naruto e depois olhou para Sakura. - Sua vez.

Sakura levantou-se e sem mais demora começou a falar:

-- Como disse Naruto-sensei, uma parte do chakra está presente em todas as células do corpo, por isso, todos nós, seres vivos, temos chakra, digamos assim.

Ron levantou o braço, Sakura assentiu:

-- Não percebo e os Muggles? Eles não são feiticeiros, não conseguem fazer mágica e agora dizes que todos nós temos este "ckara".

--Percebo muito bem a sua pergunta. Vocês, feiticeiros, são o resultado de uma mutação genética. Ou seja, algo nas vossas células permite que o chakra flua mais facilmente e por isso, de uma forma inconsciente, conseguem libertar o chakra. Esta mutação é genética, herdada de pai para filho. Por isso, filhos de feiticeiros herdam esta habilidade. Mas o significado "Muggle" ou os "Não-Mágicos" está incorrecto. Nós, ninjas, não possuímos esta mutação, mas conseguimos libertar o chakra. Isto é parte espiritual, o treino e as experiências.

-- Espera aí! Então quer dizer que qualquer Muggle pode aprender a ser mágico? – Perguntou Luna com os olhos ainda mais abertos.

-- Sim, por estas palavras, a resposta é sim.

-- Mas se é genético, então como explicam a presença de feiticeiros, filhos de pais Muggles? – Perguntou Harry.

-- É sempre genético. Como todos os genes, há sempre um que é recessivo. Nunca perguntaram porque existe mais feiticeiros do que feiticeiras. O gene é sempre dominante nos homens e nas mulheres tende a ser mais dominado. – Respondeu Sakura.

Os feiticeiros ficaram silenciosos:

-- O meu primo e a minha tia não parecem ter esta mutação. Os meus avós são Muggles e a minha mãe foi a única na família a ser uma feiticeira. – Disse Harry.

-- Isto também depende muito dos progenitores, ou seja, se ambos os pais forem feiticeiros há mais probabilidades de haver crianças com a mutação. Se for um Muggle e um feiticeiro, há 50 de haver uma criança com a herança e 50 de não ter. Se ambos os pais forem Muggles, mas se tiverem o gene, então há uma grande probabilidade de os filhos serem o gene, mas dividindo. É como o daltonismo, se ambos os pais tiverem o gene, então a menina será daltónica. No seu caso, Harry-kun, ambos os seus avós tinham de ter o gene, mas a sua mãe teve, enquanto a sua tia não calhou o gene. Se o seu tio não for muggle, então o seu primo não tem o gene. Depende muito e muito de probabilidades. É tudo uma questão de ser imaginativo.

-- Tenho uma pergunta. – Disse Ron, levantando o braço. – E as famílias de sangue-puro? Os sangue-puro casam com outros sangue-puro para a linhagem ser mais poderosa, é verdade?

-- Não, não é verdade. – Disse Sakura. – Há habilidades mágicas que podem ser só transmitidas de geração para geração, mas não tornam mais poderoso. Agora, a forma como gere a habilidade depende do talento e não da sua ascendência.

-- Eu sabia que o Malfoy estava errado.

-- Isto é algo que podia mudar o mundo. Podia acabar com as barreiras entre os feiticeiros, como é que uma informação desta não é ensinada para as gerações mais jovens, elas têm o direito de saberem a origem dos seus poderes. – Disse Hermione, com um tom indignado.

-- Os curandeiros sabem disto. – Disse Sakura. – Mas concordo contigo, não devia restringir aos curandeiros.

-- Podemos aprender estas técnicas? – Perguntou Harry.

Um silêncio caiu sobre os ninjas, Sakura foi a primeira a ser quebrada:

-- Esta mutação, apesar de vantajosa, tem um problema. Muitos ninjas têm muita dificuldade em controlar o chakra e para vocês é o dobro desta dificuldade. Como o chakra fluí mais rápido e desequilibrado, não conseguem controlar. Daí a necessidade de varinhas, ajudam a controlar e manifestar num ponto este poder.

-- Como manifesta o chakra? – Perguntou Neville, falando pela primeira vez desde o começo da aula.

-- De muitas maneiras: a nível molecular, cerebral, espiritual e outras. O chakra tem diferentes naturezas e está em todas as formas de vida. – Respondeu Sakura. – Por isso, é que eu e o Shikamaru ficamos curiosos.

-- Curiosos?

-- Sim, cada pessoa possui uma natureza de chakra, por outras palavras, domina um elemento. Uma brincadeira que fazem na Academia é descobrir a natureza dos alunos.

Naruto tirou vários papéis e deu um a cada feiticeiro:

-- É um papel especial que reage ás diferentes naturezas de chakra.

Hermione pegou no seu:

-- O seu, Hermione, é fogo. Tens o mesmo elemento do que o Sasuke-kun. És a marrona da sala? – Perguntou Naruto.

Hermione corou, Ron respondeu por ela:

-- É a melhor bruxa do nosso ano.

-- Pode ser um disparate, mas parece que o fogo escolhe os de elite. O clã Uchiha era chamado o rubi dos ninjas.

Luna pegou o seu:

-- Tens trovão.

Foi a vez dos gémeos, a Fred calhou terra e a George fogo. Depois foi Ron que ficou com água. Ginny e Harry ficaram ambos com vento. Neville foi o último e o resultado foi surpreendente:

-- Incrível. – Murmurou Naruto.

-- O que foi? Há algo de errado? – Perguntou Neville, assustado.

-- Não, és madeira. Madeira não é exactamente um elemento, mas a união de dois: água e terra. Só que, alguém que manipula a madeira é extremamente raro. Até agora, só os membros do clã Senyu são que manipulam madeira e são um clã extinto.

-- Isto é bom? – Perguntou Neville, ansioso e meio confundido.

-- Claro que é, especialmente porque vendo os dias de hoje, deves uma das duas pessoas que manipulam a madeira em todo o mundo. – Disse Naruto.

-- SÓ HÁ DUAS?

-- Sim, é uma linhagem muito antiga e rara. E nasceste com isso. Esta segunda pessoa adquiriu esta linhagem o que é diferente de nascer com ela. – Explicou Ino.

-- Incrível, Neville, ficaste com o melhor. – Elogiou Harry.

Os jovens bruxos assentiram concordando com Harry:

-- Sim, o fundador da nossa vila, era um Senyu o que lhe dava habilidades especiais, por exemplo, tinha uma forte conexão com a natureza e tinha o poder de controlar espíritos e seres demoníacos. As pessoas que possuem este elemento são chamados os filhos da Mãe-Terra. – Disse Sakura.

-- Quem é a outra pessoa? – Perguntou Neville.

-- Chama-se Tenyou, mas chamamos de Yamato. Foi meu capitão há muitos anos.

Harry avançou até Naruto:

-- Naruto-sensei, posso perguntar algo?

Naruto olhou para o Rapaz-que-sobreviveu:

-- Sim, claro.

-- Mesmo que não podemos aprender as mesmas coisas que vocês fazem, deve alguma forma de melhorar.

Naruto sorriu e pôs a mão no ombro de Harry:

-- Claro que há, temos mesmo de melhorar, porque, sinceramente, vocês são uma porcaria.

-- Uhn, thanks, eu acho.

Naruto pôs o braço sob o ombro de Harry e arrastou-o pelo campo:

-- Muito bem, primeiro, tens reflexos lentos.

-- Mas sou o melhor jogador de Quadribol do meu ano. – Disse Harry, indignado.

-- Eu não sei o que é isto, mas estou a falar de lutar. Dependes muito desta sua varinha. Uma experiência dura que aprendi em combate é que nunca podemos utilizar os mesmos golpes. Era ingénuo e estúpido naquela altura, ainda sou um pouco. O que interessa é que precisas de aprender mais talentos.

-- Mais…

-- Mais uma valia em combate. Por exemplo, se tirarem a varinha a meio de um combate, o que fazes?

Harry ficou silencioso:

-- Se este gajo lançar um feitiço esquivas, não é? – Explicou Naruto. – Mas para isto precisas de ter bons reflexos e boa velocidade e uns bons golpes de taijutsu.

-- Taijutsu?

-- Combates de corpo-a-corpo. Eu e o Lee podemos ajudar vocês todos a melhorar a vossa eficácia em combate, assim, quando correres perigo e não nos tiveres por perto, já sabes o que fazer. O que achas?

Harry parou e olhou para Naruto, tinha de admitir, era uma boa ideia. Ele sempre quisera aprender a lutar para poder defender dos Dursley, especialmente do tio e dos capangas do primo. Oferecia uma boa vantagem quando corresse perigo, lembrou como sentira inútil quando Sirius estivera em perigo. Ele sempre safara do Voldemort por pura e simplesmente sorte, sentia nestas horas raiva por não ter mais do que contar:

-- Aceito. – Disse Harry com firmeza na voz.

-- De certeza? Não vai ser fácil.

-- Não interessa, estou habituado, a minha vida não foi fácil para mim.

Um olhar melancólico surgiu no rosto de Harry, Naruto reconheceu aquele olhar, o olhar que tinha em criança antes de conhecer Iruka, o mesmo olhar que marcara o rosto de Haku, de Gaara, Shion **(3)**, um olhar que simbolizava tudo aquilo que Naruto queria esquecer: a solidão, a família que nunca tivera, o desprezo, a dor, a traição. Apertou mais o ombro de Harry que sentiu o aperto e surpreendido olhou para Naruto:

-- Não preocupes, vou fazer tudo para te ajudar e proteger, esta é a minha promessa e Uzumaki Naruto nunca quebra as suas promessas.

O tom que Naruto pusera nas suas palavras, fez que Harry lembrasse de Sirius, por uns instantes, ele sentiu como o padrinho estivesse ali para o proteger e sentiu seguro. Sorriu e assentiu:

-- Obrigado.

-- Vamos lá, os outros devem estar a explicar como vai ser o vosso treinamento.

-- Hai.

-- O Lee vai ajudar-vos a melhorar as vossas capacidades físicas. – Explicou Sakura aos jovens feiticeiros.

-- Espera aí, porque vai ser ele? Porque não o loirinho? – Perguntou George.

-- Porque Lee é um mestre no Taijutsu e um dos melhores da minha geração, ele, ao contrário de nós, não possui sistema de chakra, por isso, toda a sua vida, ele utilizou o seu corpo como arma. Ele é o mais indicado para ajudar vocês nesta matéria. Boa sorte, meninos.

Lee aproximou-se e num tom feliz anunciou:

-- Quero que dêem 60 voltas ao campo e depois façam 40 flexões. Mais tarde 70 abominais.

-- NANI?

-- Esperem, ainda tem mais.

Há noite quando os feiticeiros acabaram o treino, estavam praticamente mortos o que obrigou os ninjas levarem-nos ao colo até á fogueira que Sasuke tinha feito. Os adolescentes estavam demasiados cansados para poderem ir ao castelo, por isso, TenTen trouxera cobertores e novas roupas para os ninjas e para os feiticeiros. Depois de recuperarem, os feiticeiros foram até aos balneários do campo para tomar banho. Os ninjas já tinham ido durante a tarde, agora estavam sentados á volta da fogueira a ver Sakura a espancar Lee por ter abusado demais do treinamento.

O ciclo ficou completo quando os feiticeiros sentaram juntos dos ninjas. O trio Dourado, como sempre, estava juntos perto de Naruto, Hinata e TenTen. Até agora, apesar do pouco tempo que conheciam, Harry sentia mais confortável ao pé de TenTen, não soube porquê, mas algo nela fez lembrar de algo. Luna estava ao lado de Kiba e deitava sobre Akamaru, parece que os três tinham formado uma amizade especial, pois Akamaru afeiçoara á menina e Kiba agora mimava-a como fosse a sua pequena irmã. Neville sentia confortável ao pé de Lee e Ginny escolhera ficar ao pé de Neji. Ou seja: Naruto, Hinata, Hermione, Ron, Harry, TenTen, Ginny, Neji, Ino, Sakura, Fred, George, Lee, Neville, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Luna e Akamaru.

A conversa tinha começado sobre o treino e como avançaria, depois mudou para o torneiro dos Três Feiticeiros, perguntavam como seriam os desafios. O tópico mais agradável chegou e era sobre tempos de infância e sobre amizades e relacionamentos:

-- Nós todos conhecemos na Academia, eu e a Ino éramos, tipo, melhores amigas e ao mesmo tempo rivais. Mas houve um tempo em a nossa amizade esteve mesmo mal e nós só sabíamos discutir. Durante um tempo, estivemos mesmo zangadas.

-- Sério? – Perguntou Ginny, espantada, pelo pouco que vira, Ino e Sakura partilhavam um relacionamento especial, parecia meio impossível que grandes amigas já tiveram uma zanga do género daquela que Sakura descrevia.

-- Eu sei, mas foi mesmo assim. Foi muito estúpido. – Disse Ino, nostálgica. – Eu fiquei muito zangada e cheguei a odiar a Sakura. Hoje em dia, agradeço esta briga, porque nunca tivéssemos estes momentos, nunca teríamos percebido como a nossa amizade era forte.

-- A Ino-Porca salvou-me a minha vida numa missão, depois disto, as nossas diferenças foram desaparecendo aos poucos e nossa amizade voltou.

-- Podes, Testuda, deves-me a vida.

-- Cala-te. Ino-Porca.

-- Testuda.

-- Porca.

Todos começaram a rir com a troca das duas:

-- Mas porque insultam? – Perguntou Neville a Neji.

-- Porque são problemáticas. – Respondeu Shikamaru.

-- Porque alguns de nós temos as nossas próprias manias estranhas de demonstrar afeição e carinho. – Respondeu TenTen, compreensiva. – Para Sakura e Ino, estes nomes fazem-nas lembrar de um período, mesmo que existisse brigas entre duas, a amizade cresceu mais forte.

-- E os encrequeiros? Quem eram? – Perguntou Fred.

Naruto e Kiba começaram a rir:

-- Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru e Chouji, o terror da Academia de Ninjas, os únicos que fizeram Iruka-sensei desejar nunca ter nascido. Chamávamos-lhes o terrível quarteto. – Respondeu Sasuke.

-- Pois, eu lembro-me tão bem. Naruto estava sempre a gritar estupidezes e fazia partidas a toda a gente. Kiba e Akamaru estavam sempre a brincar durante as aulas. Shikamaru dormia a toda a hora e Chouji estava sempre a comer. – Enumerou Ino.

-- Lembrem daquela vez que fugimos de Iruka-sensei e ele mandou uma reclamação? – Perguntou Naruto.

-- Se não lembro! Iruka-sensei apanhou-nos e ficamos na sala, ele começou a dar um sermão sobre paciência e concentração. O Naruto disse para ele deixar-nos ir, porque estávamos sem paciência e tempo para ouvirmos o mesmo sermão. Foi a Gota de água, ele pôs uma folha nas nossas cabeças e depois obrigou-nos a fazer com o chakra que as folhas saíssem. Naruto soprou e a folha voou e fizemos o mesmo e depois fugimos pela janela, Iruka-sensei seguiu-nos pela vila. Ainda lembro das coisas que ele gritou para nós, nem mesmo o vocabulário de Mizuki comparava àquilo. – Contou Kiba.

Todos em volta da fogueira rebentaram em gargalhadas:

-- E ele queixava do meu vocabulário. – Resmungou Naruto. – Devido a esta perseguição, destruímos a estátua do Canino Branco, uma barraca e o escritório do Hokage.

-- Ele mandou uma reclamação para os nossos pais. – Lembrou Shikamaru.

-- Nunca vou esquecer da cara da minha mãe quando cheguei a casa. Eu e Akamaru fomos obrigados a limpar durante um mês o canil.

-- A minha mãe obrigou-me a trabalhar durante dois meses e ainda por cima deu-me o sermão mais longo da Humanidade sobre respeito pelo património de Konoha. E além disse, fomos obrigados a construir o escritório do Hokage.

-- Hokage Sarutobi-onji deu-me uma lição que nunca esqueci, acho que depois disto a minha nádega direita nunca mais foi a mesma. **(4) **

-- Que cena! – Disse Hermione, com um olhar divertido. – Devem ter divertido á brava.

-- Foram bons tempos, mas para mim, os melhores tempos foi de tornar Genin. – Disse Naruto. – Eu fiquei na equipa da Sakura-chan e de Sasuke-teme. Éramos cá uma equipa das boas.

-- Pudera, com a confusão que criaram, a vossa primeira missão foi de Rank A. – Disse Ino. – Vocês criaram um tal estardalhaço no Exame Chuunin.

-- Como era a vossa equipa? – Perguntou Ron.

Os feiticeiros despertaram, ansiosos para ouvir uma história á ninja:

-- Como Naruto disse, éramos uma daquelas equipas memoráveis e únicas, provocávamos confusão e sarilhos onde fossemos. Por exemplo, uma simples missão transformava numa missão digna de um ANBU. No início, não dávamos bem, porque éramos diferentes: Naruto era o mais rebelde, era o escandaloso e metia em confusões, Sasuke era de elite, era o mais calmo e o mais inteligente e eu era a menina do grupo, a mais fraca e aquela que dependia dos companheiros. – Os feiticeiros debruçaram, atentos á narrativa de Sakura. – Sasuke e Naruto eram rivais, sempre competindo por tudo e por nada, Naruto tinha uma apaixoneta por mim, mas eu só tinha olhos para Sasuke. Sasuke e Naruto, apesar das suas diferenças, ficaram cada vez mais próximos, com o tempo, a amizade entre os dois tornou-se mais forte e ficaram como irmãos. Depois da nossa equipa separar, eu e Naruto ficámos juntos, especialmente porque não tínhamos mais ninguém. De repente, ele tornou-se numa espécie de confidente, aquele amigo leal e fiel até ao fim, um irmão forte e bravo. Durante anos, arrependi amargamente da forma como o tratei, com o tempo, ele perdoou-me e o meu coração ficou em paz. Sasuke era o mais especial e estávamos sempre na sombra do famoso Uchiha. Ele era o que afastava mais e além disso, ele nos menosprezava, mas com o tempo, eu e Naruto tivemos uma missão: curar as feridas do nosso companheiro. Nesta missão delicada, percebemos o verdadeiro Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura, agora mais interessado na conversa, aproximou mais, saindo da escuridão:

-- O homem arrogante e frio era apenas uma criança como nós, uma criança que foi obrigada a crescer sozinha, que estava solitária e rancorosa. Uma criança não sabia como crescer, uma criança cujo único crime foi seguir os ensinamentos do seu clã, porque assim o ordenharam. Era apenas alguém que não sabia como seguir a vida, porque pensava que só eliminando a causa da sua dor e sofrimento é que podia seguir a sua vida em paz. Um guerreiro que acreditava na justiça do seu clã. Naruto e eu percebemos isto e tentamos mostrar que não era através do ódio e da raiva que a dor curava, mas através do amor e do companheirismo. Com o tempo, os laços entre nós começaram a crescer, quando Sasuke mostrou o seu arrependimento e percebeu o que tentávamos mostrar. Em Konoha, éramos chamados os "Inseparáveis". Claro que quando crescemos, os nossos caminhos separaram. No fundo, vamos ser sempre a equipa 7.

Os feiticeiros estavam absortos no conto de Sakura, a sua admiração por aquelas três figuras cresceu ainda mais:

-- Fantástico. – Murmurou Neville.

-- E vocês? Como conheceram? – Perguntou Sakura.

-- Bem, nós conhecemos há três anos. – Disse Hermione. - Tudo começou quando o Harry ficou perdido…

Hermione começou a contar da Pedra Filosofal, da Câmara dos Segredos, de Sirius e de tudo o que acontecera nos últimos três anos:

-- Quem é Voldemort? – Perguntou Naruto.

Os ninjas repararam como os feiticeiros, excepto Harry e Hermione, arrepiavam perante a menção do nome:

-- Voldemort foi um Mago Negro, um dos melhores do seu tempo, ele foi o responsável pela a Guerra Mágica. Os seus reinos de terror foram terrível e tirano onde muitas pessoas morreram. Ele tinha o objectivo de eliminar todos aqueles tinham linhagem Muggle e os Não-Mágicos. Ele é tão temido que nenhum feiticeiro tem a coragem de dizer o seu nome, há alguns que não temem. – Explicou Harry e depois iniciou o conto sobre Tom Riddle.

-- Como foi derrotado? – Perguntou Lee.

-- Por Harry Potter, o Rapaz-que-sobreviveu. – Disse Fred.

Um olhar de confusão apareceu nos rostos dos ninjas, Harry, resignado, pôs-se a contar da sua história, omitindo os seus pais e Sirius. A boca dos ninjas já tinha caído há muito ao ouvir os relatos dos jovens feiticeiros:

-- Uau e pensei que eram apenas meninos mimados.

Kiba engoliu em seco quando recebeu crispas dos olhos de todos:

-- Eeeerrr…desculpem.

-- Inu-baka. – Murmurou Hermione.

-- Bá, vamos falar de coisas alegres, por exemplo, alguns de vocês estão a namorar? – Perguntou Naruto.

A cara de Hinata quase incendiou e os feiticeiros remexeram incomodados:

-- E tu, Loirinho? A rosinha disse que tinhas uma queda por ela, estão juntos? – Disse Fred, sarcástico.

Para o espanto de todos, quem respondeu primeiro não foi Sakura, mas Naruto:

-- Claro que não, Dattebayo! A mulher da minha vida está ao meu lado. – Gritou Naruto, pondo o braço nos ombros de Hinata.

A cara da jovem Hyuuga já estava que nem um tomate, não de vergonha:

-- Naru-kun.

-- Hina-chan.

Os dois começaram a rir baixinho, as gotas estilo anime apareceram na cabeça de todos do sexo masculino:

-- Eles são sempre assim? – Perguntou Ron.

-- Que queridos. – Disseram todas as raparigas do grupo.

-- Como conheceram-se? – Perguntou Ginny, olhando de soslaio para Harry.

TenTen reparou nisto e sorriu, tinha reparado que Harry de vez enquanto lançava olhares para a ruiva:

-- A história de Hinata e Naruto é um daqueles amores escondidos.

Isto chamou logo a atenção de Ginny e Harry:

-- Hinata e Naruto estudaram juntos na Academia, mas não se falavam, apenas conheciam-se como colegas. Hinata sempre admirou Naruto, para ela, ele era um herói, ela era a única que o via com carinho. Quando todos o desprezavam, ela o encorajava, não a dizer, no pensamento. Ela sempre aquela pessoa que sempre esteve na vida de Naruto sem ele perceber. Aposto que ele nem apercebia da presença dela, por outro lado, ela não entrava na vida dele, como ele podia saber da existência dela? – Ginny corou violentamente e olhou para os seus sapatos. - Enquanto eles cresciam, ela começou a entrar devagar na vida dele, como uma espécie de brisa fresca, as amigas de Hinata já estavam a ficar cansadas da lenga-lenga dos dois, por isso, armaram uma armadilha a Naruto. Mentiram á Hinata, dizendo que a equipa dela ia encontrar num Restaurante e disseram o mesmo ao Naruto. Eles encontraram-se e mesmo confusos, jantaram juntos. Naruto gostou imediatamente de Hinata e começou a pedir encontros, eram encontros amigáveis e nada romântico. Numa noite, ela teve a coragem de confessar os seus sentimentos, para a alegria dela, ele correspondia.

-- Há quanto tempo estão juntos? – Perguntou Ginny.

-- Estão juntos há seis meses, mas ele pediu em namoro há dois meses. – Respondeu TenTen.

Ginny olhou para Harry e as palavras de TenTen ecoaram na sua mente: _Aposto que ele nem apercebia da presença dela, por outro lado, ela não entrava na vida dele, como ele podia saber da existência dela? _Harry também pensava na mesma coisa, de repente, Cho já não parecia assim tão importante, Cho era bonita, mas de que valia a beleza se não tinha personalidade. Ron soltou um bocejo que fez que todos lembrassem do cansaço que tinham:

-- Acho que vou dormir. – Anunciou Hermione.

-- Luna-chan já adormeceu. – Comentou Kiba apontando para Luna que dormia abraçada a Akamaru.

-- Todos para a cama. – Ordenhou Sakura.

-- Hina-chan, queres namorar mais um pouco sob a luz da lua? – Murmurou Naruto ao ouvido de Hinata.

Hinata abraçou-o:

-- Sabes que nunca recuso.

Sem que ninguém apercebesse, os dois ninjas desapareceram sem deixar rasto nenhum. Como na fogueira, os feiticeiros preferiram deitar ao lado dos ninjas que afeiçoaram mais. Luna estava demasiado cansada e recusava deixar Akamaru que tal como ela estava no sétimo céu. Ginny pusera o cobertor por cima da loira, Kiba sentou ao pé do companheiro e pôs a velar pelo sono da sua nova amiga. Neville e Ron ficaram ao lado de Shikamaru, e Lee. Hermione e Ginny ficaram juntas com Ino. Sasuke e Sakura ficariam de guarda. Quando passasse duas horas, mudariam o turno para o Shikamaru e o Neji. Harry ficou entre Ron e TenTen que estava sentada ao lado dele como a sua guardiã. Naruto e Hinata estavam numa das Torres do Campo:

-- Volto já, Sasuke-kun. – Disse Sakura. – Vou buscar uma coisa.

Sakura foi até ao seu cobertor que estava ao lado de Hermione e Ginny e pôs-se a mexer na sua mochila á procura das kunais. Não as encontrou, encontrou algo especial: uma bela rosa negra de pétalas tão brilhantes que reflectiam a cor da lua, podia ver belos diamantes feitos de chakra dentro da rosa. Um suave perfume emanava a rosa e o teu toque era como fosse feito de veludo. A boca de Sakura caiu, era claramente uma obra-mestra. Feita e modificada por chakra, digna das mãos de grandes ninjas, só poucos ninjas médicos e mestres das marionetas e os membros do clã Yamanaka é que tinham a habilidade de criar algo tão majestoso como tinha na mão. Ouviu gritinhos e olhou para trás vendo Hermione e Ginny:

-- Isto é tão bonito, onde arranjaste? – Perguntou Hermione, hipnotizada.

-- Não sei, estava na minha mochila, não é a primeira vez que recebo rosas, mas…nenhuma foi tão bela como esta. Kami-sama.

-- Tens um admirador? – Perguntou Ginny.

-- Mas que raio? Haruno Sakura, o que é isto? – Disse Ino, sentando ao lado de Sakura, sem tirar os olhos da rosa. – O seu admirador está a tornar-se mais ambicioso.

-- Eu sei, isto é… – Sakura não teve palavras para descrever.

-- Uma bela obra-prima. A rosa não está ao nível dos Yamanaka, está bem feita e bem estruturada e foi feita obviamente com chakra. Os diamantes é que merecem um 10 de certeza. – Criticou Ino.

Sakura criou uma esfera de chakra á volta da rosa:

-- Amanhã, vou ver melhor.

-- Chiça, quem será ele? – Perguntou Ginny.

-- Sakura. – Uma voz surgiu interrompendo a conversa.

-- Já vou, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura levantou e correu até Sasuke, só Ginny e Hermione repararam no olhar feliz de Ino e perceberam tudo. As três sorriram com picardia. A noite decorreu tranquilamente, sem problemas. Os ninjas e Harry Potter sabiam que aquilo era a calma antes da tempestade, embora no íntimo, o Rapaz-que-sobreviveu desejou que aqueles momentos de companheirismo entre os seus amigos durassem para sempre.

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**Rita Skeeter e a fúria dos Hyuuga**

* * *

**(1) Quando digo Grande Continente, estou a referir á China e aos paises á sua volta, o mundo de Naruto e de Harry Potter passam no mesmo universo, por isso, alguns paises têm designações diferentes. Por exemplo: o Continente Japonês, as Américas, o Velho Continente (Europa) e o Grande Continente. Até a geografia é diferente.**

**(2) Estes factos não são totalmente verdadeiros, apenas um produto da minha mente.**

**(3) Esta fala é de um dos gémeos do sexto livro.**

**(4) Para quem já viu o filme de Naruto Shipuuden, sabe do que estou a falar.**

**Aqui têm um novo capitulo, ainda vou lançar outro hoje, não agora, daqui algumas horas, ainda está em construção. É um capitulo um tanto insignificante, mas quero manter a linha da historia do livro e do filme.**


	12. Rita Skeeter e a Fúria dos Hyuuga

**Capitulo:**

**Rita Skeeter e a Fúria dos Hyuuga**

Passaram duas semanas desde o encontro no Campo, ambos os grupos encontravam-se sempre que podiam e apesar do pouco tempo, via-se uma melhora nas habilidades dos feiticeiros, agora, eles passavam horas na biblioteca com a intenção der obter mais feitiços úteis. Também os professores notavam as subidas das notas do Trio Dourado, graças aos conhecimentos de Sakura, os feiticeiros tinham melhorado o controlo dos feitiços.

Até em Poções, notava-se mais atenção por parte dos alunos, Snape nunca soube dizer o que tinha atingido quando viu que Neville tinha apanhado uma boa nota numa criação de um poção. Harry e Ron detestavam Poções, mas Ino, que era perita na manipulação de plantas, recomendara aos dois para prestarem mais atenção nas aulas. Harry, apesar de não querer admitir, estava a começar achar Poções fácil. Ele agora via as grandes vantagens de possuir conhecimento de poções. Mas o melhor é que isto dava um assunto de conversa entre ele e Ginny. A caçula Weasley era uma expert em Poções e sempre que podia, Harry pedia conselhos. Ron achava incomodo a aproximação entre o seu melhor amigo e a sua irmã mais nova. Hermione e todas as Gryffindor andavam todas em rebuliço, sabiam do amor secreto de Ginny pelo o Rapaz Dourado.

O tempo em Hogwarts andava a piorar, a neve tornou-se mais forte e os ventos mais violentos. Harry Potter pensava nisto enquanto observava pela janela os campos brancos de Hogwarts. Estava na biblioteca, Hermione, Neville e Ron estavam sentados a conversar. Luna e Ginny divertiam com os quadros falantes. Potter preferia estar sozinho nos seus pensamentos, ele queria estar com os amigos, por outro lado, sentia preocupado e não queria incomodar os amigos:

-- O que se passa, Harry? – Perguntou TenTen, surgindo do nada.

-- Nada.

-- Nada?

-- Estou…nervoso.

TenTen sentou no parapeito da janela e tirou a máscara:

-- Porquê? Não precisas, és um rapaz talentoso e forte.

Harry remexeu nervoso e sentou ao lado de TenTen:

-- Posso perguntar algo?

-- Claro.

-- Tens medo antes de ir para uma missão? É que o Naruto-sensei disse os ninjas enfrentam perigos diariamente e muita vez não sabem o que vão enfrentar. Como aguentas?

TenTen olhou para um ponto e a sua cabeça começou a trabalhar, uma ideia surgiu:

-- Um médico enfrenta a morte, o sangue, o cheiro, o sofrimento. E agora imagina um médico que tem medo disto, que recusa olhar para a cara do seu paciente. O que achas dele?

-- Não devia ser médico. – Respondeu Harry de imediato.

-- Porquê?

-- Oras, porque é o trabalho dele, as pessoas dependem dele. Além disso, é o trabalho dele, aposto que a grande maioria disto de uma forma impessoal.

A luz bateu na cabeça de Harry que virou para TenTen que tinha um sorriso no rosto:

-- Os ninjas enfrentam coisas horríveis, mas é o trabalho deles, eles vêem assim, porque é a única maneira. É a sua profissão, todas as profissões têm o seu risco. Não há nenhuma delas que não envolva algum tipo de perigo. Mas é o nosso trabalho, aquilo por treinamos, estudamos, damos no duro. É a nossa vida e o nosso pensamento. Os ninjas não pensam na morte e no sofrimento. Eu penso como o meu trabalho que tenho de cumprir custe o que custar. Um médico tem de pensar de uma maneira impessoal de modo não envolver demasiado, porque se envolvesse demasiado, as suas emoções tomariam conta dele. Um ninja não pode ter medo, emoções, receio, coragem, ousadia. Porque somos como o médico, não podemos envolver, apenas cumprir.

-- É que não sei o que vou enfrentar, eu sei que já enfrentei coisas piores e safei delas. Mas é impossível não pensar todos os dias da minha vida o que teria acontecido se a minha sorte abandonasse naquele momento. Eu não tinha as vantagens que tinha agora, o que teria acontecido?

-- Não penses no passado, mas também não olhes para o futuro. Vê o presente. E usa as capacidades que possuis. É a única maneira, durante a minha vida, eu enfrentei adversários mais fortes do que eu e todas as possibilidades em que sobrevivi eu aproveitei para melhorar e tornar mais forte. – Disse TenTen e depois concluiu. – Estás nervoso, não vejo medo em ti, és admirável.

-- Sou?

-- Claro, não é qualquer pessoa que enfrenta as coisas que lutaste e vive para contar. Vê isto como a prova que consegues ultrapassar qualquer desafio. Devias dar mais valor a si mesmo.

Harry fez que as palavras de TenTen ecoassem mil vezes na sua mente:

-- Mais valor? Sou apenas um rapaz normal. Só queria ser igual aos outros.

-- As pessoas não são iguais, Harry-kun, todos nós somos diferentes á sua maneira. Tens uma capacidade que se torna especial, todas as pessoas têm, ninguém é impune á diferença. Nenhuma capacidade, nenhuma pessoa está abaixo de outra, apenas em patamares diferentes. O que devias preocupar era saber utilizar o seu talento, para o bem ou para o mal.

-- Tens razão, TenTen-chan. Agora percebo. Obrigado.

TenTen pôs o braço nos ombros de Harry e deu uma leve palmada no braço:

-- De nada, Harry-kun. Quando precisares, eu e Naruto estaremos aí. Agora vai juntar aos seus amigos, eles preocupam por ti.

Harry assentiu:

-- Harry-kun, amanhã tens uma entrevista, lembras?

-- Putz, que chatice!

Harry levantou e foi até aos amigos, TenTen observou o Gryffindor e não pode deixar de pensar como estava a afeiçoar a ele.

* * *

O flash quase cegou Harry que virou os olhos da máquina, fazendo uso das suas novas capacidades adquiridas pelo peixe babel, murmurou em turco uma maldição contra a máquina fotográfica. Harry sentiu Fleur levantar da sua cadeira e por uma mão no seu ombro:

-- Estás bem?

-- Estou, é esta máquina.

Fleur assentiu:

-- Não preocupes, a sessão já acabou.

Apesar das suas tentativas para esconder o peixe babel, Fleur tinha descobrido nas últimas semanas, mas fora compreensiva e não contou em ninguém, na realidade, ficou aliviada por poder falar com um Campeão, utilizando a sua língua natal:

-- E ainda falta a entrevista. – Disse Cedric.

-- Nem me lembres.

Uma mulher berrante e vestida de uma forma escandalosa apareceu interrompendo a conversa entre os quatro Campeões:

-- Muito prazer conhecer-vos, o meu nome é Rita Skeeter, jornalista. Devem conhecer a minha coluna do jornal: O Salão de Rita. É muito popular. Conhecem?

-- Lamento, mas não. – Respondeu Cedric. – Eu não gosto de ler colunas cor-de-rosa.

Um pergaminho apareceu flutuando no ar ao pé de um pena mágica que começou a escrever:

-- A sério? – Disse Rita, decepcionada. – O que lê?

-- Gosto muito das colunas de Moira Miller, são muito interessantes.

Harry notou uma crispa de raiva nos olhos de Rita, não conhecia a jornalista, mas Hermione falava maravilhas dela, pelos vistos, Rita e Moira Miller eram rivais:

-- Miss Delacour?

-- Non leio jornais ingleses.

-- Eu também não leio. – Respondeu Viktor antecipando Rita.

-- E tu, meu menino?

-- Eu não tenho o hábito de ler muito as colunas, prefiro a sessão de notícias e de desporto.

Harry jurou que viu uma ponta de interesse nos olhos de Skeeter:

-- Acho que vou entrevistar os campeões, um por um. Começando por Potter.

Rita agarrou o braço de Harry que gemeu levemente ao sentir as unhas da mulher perfurarem a pele. Um frio surgiu na sala e antes que Rita pudesse gritar, Sasuke agarrou no braço da jornalista fazendo que ela largasse Harry:

-- POR AMOR DE MERLIN! O que pensa que está a fazer? – Gritou Rita.

Sasuke largou o braço da mulher e num tom neutro respondeu:

-- Lamento, mas recebi ordens para que Potter-kun não ficasse sozinho com alguém, senão os seus amigos. Se quiser entrevistá-lo, vai ter de fazer na minha presença.

Rita estava furiosa, como aquele estrangeiro atrevia dizer fosse o que fosse a ela:

-- Tenho toda a autorização para entrevistar Potter.

-- Então, interrogue aqui á minha vista.

-- Mas…

-- Não quero ouvir mais nada.

A máscara ANBU escondia o poder do Sharingam e Sasuke aproveitou isto. Segundo depois, Rita Skeeter estava alegre e bem-disposta como nada tinha acontecido para o espanto dos Campeões:

-- Harry-kun, vamos?

Harry assentiu freneticamente e seguiu Sasuke, os outros Campeões fizeram o mesmo, não gostaram da mulher loira.

* * *

Neji odiava entrevistas, odiava com um ódio assassino que podia comparar ao da própria Kyuubi. Vendo por esta perspectiva, Neji admirava muito Uzumaki Naruto por aguentar uma besta assassina como a poderosa Yoko no Kyuubi. Estava numa sala sentado ao lado de Hinata. Á sua frente, estava uma das mulheres mais estranhas que já vira.

Era estranha, mas Sasuke avisara que ela era perigosa e traiçoeira, Neji sorriu mentalmente, ele era Hyuuga Neji, um dos Jounin mais prestigiados de Konoha. De certeza que sabia aguentar uma simples entrevista com a mulher loira:

-- Não é de confiança. – Murmurou Hinata a Neji.

Neji ficou surpreendido com a prima, estava mais aberta e forte, parece que a convivência com Naruto fazia bem. Entre todas as pessoas que Neji confiaria a sua melhor amiga e sua prima era a Uzumaki Naruto. Um barulho estranho surgiu e Neji viu que era a pena e o pergaminho mágicos:

-- Sou Rita Skeeter e vossos nomes?

-- Somos Hyuuga Neji e a minha prima Hyuuga Hinata.

-- Neji, o homem e Hinata, a mulher. Certo?

Hinata teve de conter para não rir do tique nervoso do olho de Neji:

-- Certo.

O barulho da pena a escrever aumentou:

-- São primos? De que lado?

-- Do lado paterno. Os nossos pais eram irmãos gémeos. – Respondeu Hinata.

Rita sorriu e num tom piedoso e cruel perguntou:

--É cega de nascença?

Hinata franziu o rosto numa expressão confusa:

-- Desculpe?

-- É…cega…de…nascença? O…seu…primo…também…é?

-- Não precisa de falar desta maneira, nós sabemos inglês tal como a senhora. – Disse Neji, rispidamente.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Rita:

-- Está bem.

-- Eu não percebo a pergunta, não sou cega.

Um olhar surpreendido surgiu na cara de Rita:

-- Mas os seus olhos são brancos e nem têm pupila.

-- Não. É uma herança genética transmitida no meu clã. Temos uma habilidade especial e a evolução fez que os nossos olhos ficassem maiores e sem pupilas para ajustarem no cérebro. – Explicou Hinata.

-- Percebo. Que habilidade é esta?

-- Desculpe, é confidencial.

-- Claro. Uma pergunta: que símbolo é este?

-- O símbolo da nossa vila.

Rita tentou não mostrar a sua frustração, os primos eram claramente difíceis de sacar informação, precisava de informação. O jornal tinha prometido muito dinheiro se conseguisse informações válidas sobre os misteriosos visitantes:

-- Qual é a vossa missão?

-- Estamos aqui para monitorizar e controlar as actividades exteriores e interiores de Hogwarts enquanto o Torneiro ocorre. Temos uma missão de diplomacia, o Continente Japonês mostra sinais de avançar em termos de tecnologia e pensa em expandir as suas fronteiras. E também num intercambio cultural de modo em mostrar aos jovens as origens e raízes da civilização ninja.

A pena escrevia de uma maneira rápida tentando acompanhar Hinata:

-- Como torna-se ninja?

-- Como aprende a ser feiticeiro. – Respondeu Neji. – Entra numa Academia e estuda até passar os exames, graduando como ninja.

-- Andaram os dois na Academia?

-- Sim.

-- Dizem que o vosso clã é um dos mais poderosos na civilização ninja, o que é ao certo um clã?

Hinata e Neji olharam nervosos um para o outro:

-- Bem, um clã é como um grupo de pessoas que possuem uma habilidade ninja em comum.

-- Podem ser família?

-- Sim, na maioria das vezes, quase todos os clãs são famílias poderosas que obtêm poder e riqueza.

-- Como a máfia?

-- Claro que não. – Disse Neji, ultrajado assustando Rita. – Os clãs ninjas não são criminosos, são famílias muito antigas. Foram eles que fundaram as nações Shinobis.

-- Neji-niisan. – Sussurrou Hinata.

Neji acalmou-se, Rita sorriu, satisfeita por ter visto reacção dos ninjas:

-- Peço desculpa. Que idade têm?

-- Tenho 22 anos e o meu primo tem 23.

-- Estão casados ou têm um relacionamento?

-- Desculpe, são matérias pessoais.

Rita teve de conter:

-- Claro.

Neji estava cheio da mulher tratar como eles fossem ignorantes, já estava farto da palavra "claro":

-- Como são os vossos companheiros? Qual a função deles?

-- Eles têm a mesma função que nós temos, a única diferença é que não são diplomatas.

-- Certo. Quem são eles? Os vossos nomes? Quantos são?

-- Os nomes deles são: Haruno Sakura, é nossa curandeira, Uchiha Sasuke, o nosso líder, Nara Shikamaru, braço direito de Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, um jovem instrutor ninja responsável por interagir com as crianças, TenTen, responsável pelo material, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba e Rock Lee, são os ninjas sob o comando de Uchiha.

-- As suas origens?

-- São de Konoha, todos eles.

-- Claro.

Neji debruçou sobre Hinata:

-- Esta mulher já a irritar-me, dá-me um motivo para não enfiar o punho leve no coração.

-- Precisamos dela para darmos uma boa imagem nossa ao mundo mágico.

-- Ela precisa dos dentes todos?

-- Neji-niisan. – Murmurou Hinata, escandalizada.

-- Como queres que eu sinta? Ela está a nos interrogar, vê-se logo que quer algo de nós, tenho a certeza que vai mexer e alterar tudo o que dissemos hoje. Sasuke disse que é traiçoeira e chegou a magoar Harry-kun para obter aquilo que queria. Insultou-nos e á honra dos nosso clã.

-- Desculpe.

Rita que estava a ler um pergaminho levantou a cabeça e olhou para Hinata:

-- Sim, minha querida?

Hinata ignorou o tom de Rita:

-- O meu primo, infelizmente, não sente bem. Podemos deixar a entrevista para outra altura?

O sorriso de Rita desapareceu:

-- Ele não pode aguentar mais um pouco?

-- Não, lamento, mas não. Vou levá-lo á enfermaria e quando puder, continuarmos. Está bom para ti, Rita-san?

Hinata nem esperou a resposta de Rita e saiu elegantemente da sala sendo seguida por um satisfeito Neji:

-- Obrigado.

-- De nada, tive de sair da sala antes que a minha vontade de atingir todos os pontos de chakra do corpo dela aumentasse.

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**As três descobertas do Rapaz-que-sobreviveu**

* * *

Capitulo totalmente inútil, mas como queria seguir a linha do livro e do filme, decidi fazer, para introduzir a Rita Skeeter.


	13. As três descobertas de Harry Potter

**Desculpem os meses de espera e demora.**

**As minhas notas e comentários estão no fim da página.**

**Harry Potter e Naruto não me pertencem, apenas aos seus criadores.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo:**

**As três descobertas do Rapaz-que-sobreviveu**

**1ºDescoberta:**

Harry estava, em poucas palavras, mal disposto. Quando acordou, era um dia daqueles, levantou, disse bons dias a Hinata, que era a sua guarda actual, vestiu e saiu do dormitório seguido pela Hyuuga. Acenou a Fleur e a TenTen (que era a guarda da Delacour) e depois cumprimentou Kiba e Akamaru. Devia ser um dia perfeitamente normal, mas parece que havia alguém nos céus disposto a destruir o seu bom humor.

Primeiro notou os olhares de troça de todos, mas ignorou, para quem aturava Malfoy há 3 anos, não era nada de especial. Depois vieram os murmúrios, seguidos de risinhos e Potter começou a desconfiar. Quando reparou nos crachás a dizer: Potter fede! Percebeu tudo. A escola inteira andava a publicar crachás e propaganda contra ele. Pelos vistos, a grande maioria acusava de ter sabotado o torneiro. Harry perguntou porque eles não eram como os de Dumunstrang ou de Beauxbatons, estes eram mais compreensivos e não acusavam-no de sabotagem. Harry suspirou, ainda tinha a sua equipa, certo?

Tentou ignorar os olhares de desprezo e continuou a andar até à biblioteca que estranhamente transformara no seu refúgio. Hinata mirou com compreensão o rapaz á sua frente. Fez uma nota mental para pedir Naruto uma conversa com Harry. O rumo dos pensamentos de Hinata foram interrompidos por uma voz arrogante:

--- Ei, Potter!

Harry ignorou a voz e continuou a andar, Hinata seguiu-lhe o exemplo:

--- Potter!

Hinata virou ligeiramente a cara na direcção da voz, capturando um vislumbre da mini cópia do Hidan. Hinata conteve a vontade de rir, o apelido que Shikamaru baptizara Malfoy fora contagiado:

--- Ei, Potter! Toda a gente já sabe dos seus truques. – Gozou Malfoy. – Todos sabemos que sabotaste o Cálice. Aposto que seus ninjas particulares fizeram o trabalho por ti.

Os risos eram irritantes aos ouvidos de Harry, que tentou ignorar:

--- És fraco demais, não chegas ao calcanhar de Krum e Cedric. Até de Fleur, não chegas. Até eu era capaz de estar no nível deles.

De novo, Malfoy começou a rir seguido pelos capangas, a pouca paciência de Harry esfumou e o Gryffindor virou e andou num passo acelerado até ao loiro. O sorriso de Malfoy desapareceu lentamente do rosto. Harry parou ficando a poucos centímetros do outro. Hinata ia falar, mas o olhar de Harry indicava que não ia lutar, por isso, a Hyuuga decidiu manter silenciosa:

--- Malfoy, estou sem paciência nem tempo para discutir contigo. Por isso, teremos deixar a nossa discussão inútil para outro agradável dia como hoje. Além disso, é curioso que digas que sejas no nível dos três. Especialmente quando és um bastardo mimado cuja única coisa que fez na vida foi esconder atrás do paizinho ou da mãezinha.

A cor desapareceu totalmente do rosto de Malfoy, Hinata assobiou achando um florzinha mais interessante do que a tensão entre os dois garotos. Harry virou e começou a andar, Draco perdeu a compostura e seguiu Potter, quando alcançou pôs a mão no ombro do outro, preparando para dar um murro. Harry ia preparar para defender, mas o outro foi impedido por Hinata, que utilizando a sua velocidade, chegou atrás do loiro e segurou a mão.

Draco tirou a varinha do bolso e preparou para atirar um feitiço, tanto como Harry e Hinata ficaram tensos preparando para defender do impacto.

Passado um mero minuto, antes que Harry ou Hinata pudessem dizer algo, o sitio onde Draco Malfoy devia estar foi ocupado por um furão segurado numa das patas por Hinata, que quando acordou do transe, largou o furão que caiu no chão:

--- Cobarde!

Harry e Hinata saltaram de susto assim como o Crabbe e Goyle, os cérebros de todos não conseguiam registar o furão e a presença de Moody Olho-Louco. A única coisa que Harry e Hinata fizeram foi afastar devagar:

--- Seu cobarde, como atreves atacar uma senhora e ainda por cima atacar Potter por detrás das costas? – Disse Moody, levitando o furão e metendo dentro das calças de Crabbe que gritou, tentando tirar o furão.

Quando Harry viu a Professora McGonagall aproximar com um olhar furioso, decidiu que era altura de afastar da confusão. Quando Moody olhou para ele, Harry murmurou "obrigado" e saiu do campus seguido por Hinata.

Harry não reparou no sorrisinho de Moody.

**2ºDescoberta:**

Harry tentou ignorar a enorme mão no seu ombro que insistia em acordá-lo, resmungou algo e voltou a sacudir a mão:

--- Harry, acorda.

Mesmo sonolento, Harry reconheceu a voz de Hagrid:

--- Hagrid! O que estás a fazer?

--- Harry, levanta-te, tenho algo fantástico para mostrar.

Harry sentiu a excitação na voz do homem mais velho, sentiu uma pontada desagradável, quando Hagrid dizia que havia algo fantástico, é porque envolvia dragões ou outras criaturas bem muito perigosas. Alguém tossiu fazendo que Harry virasse reconhecendo a máscara laranja de Naruto:

--- Hagrid, desculpa, mesmo que venha contigo, Naruto tem de vir comigo. Os ninjas têm de me seguir por todo o lado.

O sorriso de Hagrid a desaparecer foi visto por Harry mesmo na escuridão, o gigante ainda não acostumara à presença dos ninjas e ainda sentia um pouco de receio. Harry suspirou e esfregou os olhos:

--- Naruto, não importas de não contar isso ao Professor Dumbledore? – Hagrid ficou surpreendido quando ouviu Harry falara japonês com o ninja.

--- Eu não sei, Sasuke mata-me se desconfiar de algo.

--- Não preocupes, eu confio em Hagrid, ele é uma das poucas pessoas que o professor confia.

Naruto ficou indeciso, por outro lado, o gigante parecia uma pessoa incapaz fazer mal a Harry, mas o dever e a desconfiança picavam-no. "Sasuke vai matar-me de certeza." Pensou Naruto:

--- Tudo bem, mas eu vou contigo.

--- Não contes a ninguém.

--- Prometo.

Harry virou para Hagrid:

--- Ele autorizou-me, mas tem de vir connosco.

--- Mas…e se ele contar tudo ao Professor? – Sussurrou Hagrid, desesperado.

--- Acalma-te, Naruto prometeu não contar.

--- Ok, se o dizes. Despacha, o Ron está á nossa espera.

--- O Ron? Como? Porquê?

--- Explico tudo quando chegarmos.

Pouco tempo depois, Harry e Naruto seguiam Hagrid pelos campos de Hogwarts até à Floresta Proibida:

--- Harry, falaste num tal Naruto lá cima? Quem é?

--- Sou eu. – Disse Naruto, fazendo que Hagrid saltasse.

--- O teu nome é Naruto?

--- Naruto Uzumaki. Muito prazer.

Hagrid apenas acenou hesitante, o seu nervosismo era até palpável o que Harry perguntasse se alguns dos ninjas tinham feito alguma que tivesse assustado o meio gigante:

--- Hagrid, já entramos na floresta, diz o que estás a esconder e como é que Ron entrou nisso?

--- Não estranhaste quando ele não foi para a cama?

--- Quando eu sai da biblioteca, ele ficou lá com a Luna e a Sakura-san.

--- Sakura? Quem é esta? Eu conheço a Luna, mas não esta Sakura, é dos Ravenclaw?

--- Sakura Haruno, é a ninja curandeira.

--- Uma ninja? Rapaz, até sabes os nomes deles?

Naruto segurou um comentário sarcástico:

--- Hagrid, eles são pessoas como tu e eu, não podes tratá-los assim. – Disse Harry, baixinho.

--- Eu sei, desculpa, Harry. – Hagrid tirou um lenço e assou com ele fazendo um barulho que assustou Naruto. – Eles assustam-me, fazem lembrar-me_ ele_.

--- Ele? De que estás a falar, Hagrid?

--- Harry, Hagrid, Naruto. – A voz de Ron foi ouvida pelos três que correram na direcção donde a voz tinha vindo.

Ron estava numa clareira acompanhado por um homem ruivo, que Harry reconhecera como Charlie (1) Weasley, um dos irmãos mais velhos de Ron:

--- Ron, Charlie.

--- Olá, Harry, que bom ver de novo. – Cumprimentou o segundo Weasley, dando a mão.

--- Também eu. – Disse Harry, apertando a mão ao outro Weasley.

--- Charlie, este é Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, o meu irmão mais velho, Charlie. – Disse Ron.

Charlie e Naruto apertaram as mãos, Charlie tinha um sorriso orelha a orelha:

--- Ena, quem diria? Então, és um dos famosos ninjas que andam a falar, aquela Rita não disse muitas coisas agradáveis de vocês.

Naruto dispensou falar inglês, apenas levantou os ombros, um rugido foi ouvido, fazendo que o ninja ficasse em alerta, assim como Harry:

--- Acalmem-te! – Disse Charlie, rindo. – É melhor verem o que está por detrás destas árvores, afinal este é o nosso objectivo.

Todos obedeceram à sugestão de Charlie e aproximaram mais das árvores indicaram, à medida que aproximavam, as temperaturas foram aumentando e puderam ouvir o som dos rugidos e várias vozes a falarem, via-se várias fogueiras e a silhueta de vários homens. Quando Harry espreitou, sentiu como o ar abandonava os pulmões e ficava de boca aberta:

--- Nã.Nisso.

--- Dattebayo. – Murmurou Naruto.

--- Que lindinhos. – Naruto olhou para Hagrid como este fosse algo esquisito.

Dragões!

Quatro Dragões! Eram quatro dragões a serem impedidos por vários homens que pareciam ter dificuldade em domar os dragões. Um era azul e prateado, com longos chifres que rosnava aos feiticeiros, um com escamas verdes que se contorcia e batia com as patas com força, Harry podia sentir o solo tremer com o impacto, outro vermelho e um outro negro que parecia mais um lagarto:

--- Que raças são? – Perguntou Naruto, em inglês.

Charlie mirou surpreendido Naruto:

--- Bem, aquele azul é um Focinho-curto da Suécia, o vermelho é um Bola de Fogo Chinês, o verde é o Verde Comum de Gales e aquele de focinho negro de mau génio é um Cauda de Chifre da Hungria.

--- O que é preciso de fazer na primeira tarefa?

Harry olhou horrorizado para Ron:

--- Ron, aqueles dragões são a primeira tarefa?

--- Claro, não reparaste? São 4, para cada campeão.

--- Kuso.

--- Eu que o diga.

Charlie abanou a cabeça ruiva:

--- Não devia estar a mostrar isso, mas já que o meu irmãozinho é o melhor amigo de um dos Campeões, percebi, mesmo que ele prometa-me segredo, ele ia contar á mesma sobre a primeira tarefa.

--- Mas o que é preciso de fazer? – Perguntou Ron a Charlie.

--- Não sei bem, mas acho que é preciso de passar por eles ou isso, não disseram muito. Mas uma coisa é certa, aqueles dragões são fêmeas e ainda por cima a chocar ovos.

--- Quiseram mães?

--- Sim, esquisito, não?

Harry assentiu.

**3ºDescoberta**

--- Temos de falar disso à Hermione, talvez ela saiba de algo para enfrentares os dragões. – Disse Ron e Harry.

Todos estavam a regressar ao castelo, atravessando a floresta, Charlie acompanhava-os pelo menos até orla da floresta. Harry assentiu, concordando com a proposta de Ron, ligeiramente distraído com a visão do castelo que surgia aos poucos por entre os ramos das gigantescas árvores da Floresta Proibida:

--- De qualquer maneira, Mr. Ninja, o artigo de Rita Skeeter não falava muito bem de vocês.

--- Eu não sei de nada. – Disse Naruto, com a pronúncia atrapalhando um pouco as palavras. – Os meus nakamas foram simpáticos e agradáveis, ela é que foi uma cabra.

Charlie começou a rir:

--- Imagino, o meu pai nunca gostou dela, mas a minha mãe acreditou no artigo, ela ficou ainda mais nervosa. Ela já estava histérica quando soube que Harry foi escolhido. – Charlie começou a imitar a voz da mãe. – _"Mas ele é tão novinho, como o Professor Dumbledore deixou-o entrar no torneiro, devia era estar a tomar conta do rapaz"_.

--- Ela tem razão, mas acho que Harry-kun já tem idade, é um garoto que já enfrentou muitas coisas.

Charlie e Hagrid ficaram surpreendidos com o comentário de Naruto, o ninja loiro tirou a mascara e sorriu um sorriso bonito, forte e confiante:

--- Harry ficará bem, Dumbledore-sama não nos escolheu por nada.

Os dois homens assentiram, Charlie ficou silencioso e Hagrid fitou o ninja com admiração:

--- Charlie, que artigo é este que tanto falas?

--- Não sabem? Mas saiu há dois dias.

Ron e Harry olharam um para o outro, andavam tão ocupados com os treinos dos ninjas e com as horas na biblioteca que esqueceram do resto do mundo. Decidiram que amanhã, veriam o que acontecera no resto do mundo.

As gargalhadas dos gémeos foram ouvidas por todo o Salão, Hermione lançou um olhar furioso, se o olhar matasse, os dois Weasley seriam duas tostas fumegantes. No dia seguinte, depois das aventuras vividas na floresta, o grupo reuniu-se no salão durante a hora do pequeno-almoço para ler os jornais, especialmente o tão falado artigo de Rita Skeeter. Tal como Charlie dissera, não eram mais do que disparates e humilhações. Harry odiou ver a tua vida contada de forma tão poética e ser retratado como alguém tímido e pequeno. Hermione tinha uma pequena parte sobre ela, como o amor platónico eterno de Harry Potter. Ron ficou aliviado por ter não sido mencionado, assim como Ginny, Neville, Luna e os gémeos.

Os shinobi foram os mais atacados, eram descritos como cruéis, frios, ainda por cima, caracterizados como distantes e brutos. Hermione dera uma cópia do artigo a Sakura que traduziu o jornal aos outros.

Neste momento, Ino, Kiba e Akamaru estavam a planear uma tortura e um assassínio sem deixarem provas ou suspeitas. Ino estava furiosa com a descrição "loira oxigenada", Rita cometera o erro de dizer que Ino pintara o cabelo e que não era lá muito bem pintado.

Akamaru e Kiba nunca perdoariam a inglesa por ter chamado Akamaru de cachorrinho obediente.

Neji apenas mandara a mulher enfiar o jornal num determinado sítio, comentário que envergonhara muito Hinata.

Sasuke não gostou muito do artigo e foi preciso uma ameaça de Sakura para proibi-lo de usar o Sharingan.

Shikamaru apenas estava indiferente. Naruto, TenTen e Sakura não foram descritos no jornal, já que naquele dia, Naruto estava com Dumbledore a entregar o relatório, TenTen estava a patrulhar os campos e Sakura estivera nos dormitórios a descansar.

De qualquer maneira, todos não lá muito felizes com o artigo, excepto os gémeos que desatavam a rir quando paravam num paragrafo. Sasuke franziu a sobrancelha, levemente zangado com as reacções dos dois ruivos. Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma mão no ombro, virou deparando com a máscara de Naruto:

--- Naruto?

--- Sasuke, há uma coisa que preciso de contar.

Sasuke assentiu:

--- Ontem, deves ser notado uma leve ausência no dormitório de Harry-kun, certo?

--- Sim?

Naruto narrou a noite para Sasuke:

--- O quê?

--- Eu…

--- Deixaste sair o puto sem a minha autorização?

--- Sem autorização? Espera aí, desde quando preciso da tua autorização? Sou tão competente como tu.

--- Não é uma questão de ser ou não competente, eu sou o capitão desta equipa, não tens o direito de tirar Potter-kun fora deste edifício sem relatar aos seus superiores.

--- Superiores? Teme, tens cá uma lata.

--- Maldição, dobe, estamos numa situação delicada com esta parte dos ninjas desconhecido. O seu temperamento pode deitar tudo a perder.

--- Temperamento? Ouça, teme, eu sei que a situação é delicada, mas não é ficar preocupado e a criar teorias que vá resolve o assunto. Tu sabes disso, estás só à espera de uma desculpa para descarregares em mim.

Sasuke ficou sem fala:

--- Posso ser muitas coisas, mas não sou tão estúpido a ponto de não perceber tudo. Se fosse um qualquer a fazer isso, tu darias um sermão e não atacavas como fizeste a mim.

--- Eu…

--- Não tens de criar desculpas para mostrares que tudo está normal. Tenho muita pena que as coisas não resultaram entre nós, em vez de estares assim, devias estar a pensar numa forma de avançar com ela, assim como eu estou a fazer com Hinata. Cresce e avança.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse responder, Naruto desapareceu. Tentou ir atrás dele, mas quando viu Harry sair do Salão, seguiu-o.

Harry avançou pelos corredores, procurando Cedric, um dos campeões. Quando o viu rodeado de alunos, avançou até ele e perguntou:

--- Cedric? Podias vir comigo? Tenho uma coisa para dizer. – Harry tentou ignorar os crachás que diziam "Fora Potter" e "Viva Cedric".

Sentiu ligeiramente furioso pelo favoritismos demonstrados a Cedric, mas engoliu em seco e tentou eliminar o sabor amargo na boca. Cedric assentiu e seguiu o Rapaz-que-sobreviveu. Quando afastaram dos grupos de alunos, Harry respirou fundo e enfrentou Cedric:

--- Cedric, a primeira tarefa é dragões.

--- O quê?

--- Tu ouviste-me, na 1ª tarefa vão usar dragões. Eu sei disso, porque uns amigos meus mostraram, ontem. São 4 dragões adultos, fêmeas e a chocar ovos.

Cedric fez um ar de surpresa, mas depois amenizou e sorriu:

--- Obrigado, Potter. Não esquecerei disso. – Disse o mais velho, antes de correr para junto do grupo, deixando Harry, aliviado por Cedric ter acreditado nele.

Sasuke que estava a observar tudo, ficou surpreendido pela atitude do Gryffindor. Sentiu um novo respeito pelo garoto. Agora, as acções de naruto pareciam as mais correctas. "Desculpa, dobe".

Continua……

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**A Primeira Tarefa!**

**Começa o torneiro!**

* * *

**Desculpem o atraso, demorei meses para voltar actualizar a fic, tive os meus motivos, outros por falta de inspiração, outros por causa da casa, escola e computador.**

**Quanto aos próximos capítulos, não sei quando é que vou postar, digo que pode não demorar tanto como antes, mas não tenho a certeza.**

**Até ao próximo capitulo!**

**Notas:**

**(1) Charlie é versão inglesa de Carlinhos.**


End file.
